Unexpected Bad Guy
by Natsume Nishikawa
Summary: Ketika takdir menyatukan dirimu dan orang yang kau cintai, dan kau harus bisa menerima takdir itu, walau entah apa yang Tuhan gariskan untukmu. / Hanamiya x OC!Readers x Kiyoshi / M / Collaboration Yuzu Nishikawa with Natsume Rokunami / R & R? / Warn Inside / CHAP 5, UPDATE!
1. I: Meet and Saved Kiyoshi

"... _–__san_."

"... mi-_san_."

"AIRI-_SAN_!"

"_Ha'I__,__ Sensei_!" teriakmu terkejut dari lamunanmu.

"Apa kau memperhatikan pelajaran saya? Apa yang kau lihat dari luar jendela?" tanya sang _sensei_ dengan air muka kesal menahan amarah.

"_Gomen__,__ sensei_." Ucapmu, menyesal.

"Apa kau ada masalah dirumah? Atau kau tak enak badan?" Tanya sang _sensei _mulai melunak.

"Tidak _sensei__,_ saya baik-baik saja." ucapmu, lirih.

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini saya maafkan. Kalau kau tak memperhatikan lagi, kau akan mendapat hukuman dariku!"

Pelajaran kembali dilanjutkan dan kau mencoba memperhatikan pelajarannya walau tak sepenuhnya kau berkonsentrasi.

_**FanFiction Collaboration Natsume Rokunami and Yuzu Nishikawa**_

Unexpected Bad Guy **by** _Natsume Nishikawa_

Kuroko No Basuke **by** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

**Cast:** [Hanamiya Makoto, Miyuki Airi (OC / Readers) , Kiyoshi Teppei] , [Aida Riko, Hyuuga Junpei]

**Genre:** AU, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

**Warning**: OOC, Typo(s), tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, judul tak menyakinkan, dll

**Rated:** M

.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

Bel pertama yang membuat siswi Akademi _Chogasaki Koto_, sekolah khusus putri, senang adalah bel istirahat yang menjadi waktunya mulai mengeluarkan dan menyantap makan siangnya, yaitu _bento_, dari tas masing-masing. Tapi ada pula beberapa siswi yang lebih memilih membeli makan siang di kantin sekolah, sama seperti seorang gadis manis bersurai _b__rown_.

"Kau tak membeli makan siang Miyuki-_chan_?" tanya Chigusa Sayaka, si surai _b__rown_. Dia adalah sahabat terdekatmu di sekolah. Walaupun kalian berdua berada dalam keluarga dengan keadaan ekonomi yang berbeda, kalian tetap akrab dan tak memedulikan besarnya harta keluarga satu sama lain.

"Aku membawa _b__ento__,_ Sayaka-_chan_." ucapmu lalu menunjukan tas _bento_nya.

"Kalau begitu mau makan siang bersama? Kita makan siang dibelakang taman belakang!" ajak Sayaka, ceria.

"Boleh. Sayaka-_chan_ mau ke kantin untuk membeli makan siang? Boleh aku titip teh apel?"

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa ke taman belakang duluan!" ucap Sayaka, lalu ia segera pergi kearah kantin sebelum kau memberikan uang untuk membeli minuman.

Kau menghela nafas mencoba memaklumi sifat sahabatmu sejak memasuki sekolah ini, kau menenteng tas _bento_mu lalu berjalan kearah taman belakang yang sepi. Kau duduk disebuah bangku kayu ditaman belakang dan menaruh _bento_mu disebelah bangku. Kau mendongkak menatap langit hingga sebuah suara menyadarkanmu dari lamunan.

"Hoi kau anak SMP yang disana!"

Kau menoleh kearah kananmu dan melihat seorang siswa sekolah _Kirisaki Daiichi High_ memanggilmu. Sekolah menengah pertama Akademi _Chogasaki Koto_ memang bersebelahan dengan Sekolah Menengah Atas _Kirisaki Daiichi High_, bahkan sekolah hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah pagar kawat saja. Berbeda dengan sekolah _Chogasaki_ khusus untuk putri yang mayoritasnya para siswi pintar dan berprestasi, sekolah _Kirisaki_ adalah sekolah campuran yang mayoritas siswa dan siswinya adalah anak orang kaya. Kau menoleh dan menatap heran siswa _Kirisaki _itu.

"Maaf, apa _senpai _memanggilku?" tanyamu, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa dirimulah yang dipanggil oleh siswa tadi.

"Iya kau, memangnya disana ada siapa lagi?"

Kau segera berlari kearah pagar kawat menghampiri siswa itu. Siswa itu memberikan sebuah botol melalui lubang pagar kawat dan kau menerimanya.

"Tadi ada seseorang yang menyuruhku memberikan itu." ucap siswa itu saat kau menatap heran padanya.

"Siapa yang memberikan ini padaku?" tanyamu.

"Aku tak bisa memberi taukan padamu, aku hanya disuruh memberikannya padamu." Ujarnya, lalu berjalan meninggalkanmu.

Kau berdiri terpaku menatap heran botol minuman yang ternyata adalah teh apel, salah satu minuman kesukaanmu. "Siapa yang memberikan ini padaku? Kenapa dia tahu kalau ini adalah minuman yang selalu kuminum saat istirahat siang?" gumammu.

"Miyuki-_chan__,_ maaf lama. Ini teh pesananmu. Lho, kau sudah membelinya?" tanya Sayaka.

"_Etto_… tadi ada siswa dari _Kirisaki_ yang memberikanku ini, Sayaka-_chan_."

"Eh, siapa? Siapa? Apa dia Kiyoshi-_senpai_?" tebak Sayaka, sumringah.

Wajahmu merona mendengar nama _senpai_ yang tengah kau kagumi, "_Ba-baka_... tentu saja bukan! Memangnya Kiyoshi-_senpai_ mengenalku?" ucapmu sedikit membentak yang direspon oleh tawa dari Sayaka.

"Hei, siapa tahu kalau _senpai _yang kau kagumi itu ternyata diam-diam adalah penggemar rahasiamu?" ucap Sayaka, mencoba menggodamu.

Kau menggembungkan pipi, lalu berjalan kembali menuju bangku dan membuka kotak bentomu, diikuti oleh Sayaka yang masih terus saja menggodamu.

"Fufu, jangan malu begitu Miyuki-_chan_. Siapa, sih, yang tak mengenal Miyuki Airi? _Hime-sama_ dari Akademi _Chogasaki __K__oto_ yang cantik, pintar dan seksi?" goda Sayaka. Ia semakin gencar menggodamu.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Sayaka-_chan_. Aku tak suka dipanggil seperti itu!"

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya, _Hime-sama_. Wajahmu cantik, kulitmu putih bersih, rambutmu berwarna orange halus bergelombang dan lihatlah tubuhmu yang langsing." Sayaka mencolek pinggul. "Berisi. Tidak kurang juga tidak kelebihan lemak, dan _wow_, _B__ig __B__oobs_." ucap Sayaka disertai seringaian jahilnya.

"Berhenti bicara seperti itu, Sayaka-_chan_! Ucapanmu terdengar seperti om-om mesum." Ujarmu sambil cemberut.

Sayaka tertawa kecil sambil membuka bungkus rotinya.

"Kau makan roti lagi, Sayaka-_chan_?"

"Uhm, iya. Aku malas mengantri membeli _bento__, _jadi aku beli roti saja."

"Kenapa tak membawa _bento_ dari rumah?"

"Aku tak bisa masak. Lagipula si Nenek Sihir itu tak ada waktu untuk membuatkanku _bento_, dan Kakek Sihir itu tak peduli padaku." ujar Sayaka, seperti acuh tak acuh dengan orangtuanya yang tidak memerhatikannya.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu, Sayaka-_chan_. Bagaimanapun mereka tetap kedua orang tuamu." Tegurmu, lembut. Kau tahu bahwa sahabatmu ini kurang perhatian dari kedua orangtuanya, hanya uang yang mereka anggap 'perhatian pada anak gadisnya'. Uang tak bisa membeli hati manusia, bukan?

"Aku lebih bersyukur jika mereka tak a—"

"SAYAKA-_CHAN_!" teriakmu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sayaka sontak berhenti berbicara.

"Ma-maaf Miyuki-_chan__,_ aku tak bermaksud…"

"Maaf, tak seharusnya aku berteriak kepadamu." Ucapmu, lirih.

"Maaf, aku sungguh tak bermaksud mengucapkan hal seperti itu." ujar Sayaka dengan wajah bersalah. Kau tahu bahwa Sayaka sadar bahwa ia sudah menyinggung hal sensitif.

Kau menghela nafas berat, lalu mengambil sebuah _Karaage _dan kau suapkan kearah Sayaka.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan membuat _bento_ untukmu Sayaka-_chan_." Ucapmu disertai senyuman teduh.

Sayaka menatapmu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung memelukmu dengan _Karaage_ didalam mulutnya.

"Maaf Miyuki-_chan_, hanya kamu yang benar-benar mengerti keadaanku. Mulai sekarang kita terus bersama ya, walaupun kita lulus kita harus bersama!" Sayaka berkata sambil mengeratkan pelukannya padamu, seolah-olah ia sungguh tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu.

Kau mengelus lembut punggung Sayaka. "Sampai kita lulus dari sini kita akan terus bersama. Tetapi, maaf, setelah lulus kita harus berpisah, Sayaka-_chan_."

Sayaka melepas pelukannya, lalu menatap matamu dengan wajah terkejut. "Kenapa?"

Kau tersenyum sendu. "Setelah lulus kau akan melanjutkan ke sekolah _Kirisaki Daiichi High,_ bukan?"

"Ya, tapi bukankah kau juga akan melanjutkan ke sekolah _Kirisaki_? Terlebih disana ada seseorang yang kau kagumi."

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tak akan melanjutkan kesana. Kau tahu sendiri, kan, itu sekolah elit yang mayoritasnya anak orang kaya. Untuk anak dari seorang _single parents_ sepertiku, bersekolah disana sangat mahal. Terlebih tak ada sistem beasiswa disana, aku tak mau membebani okaa_-__san_ dengan biaya sekolahku. Selama ini aku selalu berusaha agar sekolah dengan biaya dari beasiswa."

"Jadi itu yang kau pikirkan dari tadi pagi sampai tak mendengarkan penjelasan _sensei_?"

Kau tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan makan siangmu. Sayaka memakan rotinya dalam diam.

Hening. Tak ada pembicaraan diantara kalian berdua hingga kalian selesai makan.

"_Gochisousama deshita_." Ucap kalian berdua sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan.

Kau tengah merapikan kotak _bento_mu sedangkan Sayaka merapikan bungkus roti miliknya. Tak lama, Sayaka berbicara.

"_Ano_, Miyuki-_chan _kalau begitu a—hmpp!"

Kau membekap mulut Sayaka lalu menatapnya tajam. "Jangan berkata hal bodoh, Sayaka-_chan_! Kau pikir aku setuju kau tak jadi melanjutkan ke sekolah _Kirisaki _hanya karena aku tak melanjutkan kesana? Sekolah itu sudah menjadi pilihanmu dan pilihan orang tuamu, jadi lanjutkan kesana!" perintahmu, kemudian melepas tanganmu yang tadi membekap Sayaka.

Sayaka hanya menunduk mendengar ucapanmu, kau tersenyum kecil lalu memeluknya erat.

"Dengar Sayaka-_chan__,_ walau kita tak bersama setelah lulus kita tetaplah sahabat. Kau mengerti?"

Sayaka balas memelukmu, kemudian kalian saling menatap dan tertawa bersama. Tanpa kalian sadari, sedari tadi jauh diatas atap sekolah _Kirisaki Daiichi,_ seorang pemuda tengah menyeringai memperhatikan kalian dengan teropongnya.

Setelah jam istirahat pelajaran selanjutnya adalah olahraga. Untuk sebagian siswi mungkin ini adalah jam yang menyebalkan, tetapi tidak untukmu. Mengapa? Karena jam olahragamu sama dengan jam olahraga laki-laki yang kau kagumi dan letak lapangan kalian juga bersebelahan.

"KYAAAAA! Itu Kiyoshi-_senpai_ dan Hyuuga-_senpai_!" Teriak para siswi saat melihat salah satu idola sekolah _Kirisaki_ berdiri masuk ke lapangan.

"KYAAAA Izuki-_senpai_ terlihat tampan!"

"Ahh, ada Aida-_senpai_ juga. Mereka selalu berempat, ya."

Kau menatap pemuda bersurai _caramel_ itu, membuat rona merah menghiasi pipimu yang putih. Melihat tingkah dan ekspresi wajah dari seseorang yang kau kagumi membuat wajahmu menghangat.

"Jangan terlalu fokus menatapnya, Miyuki-_chan__._ Nanti kau bisa pingsan, lho." ucap Sayaka secara tiba-tiba hingga membuatmu terkejut.

"Si-siapa yang sedang menatapnya?" elakmu, lalu mengalihkan pandangan keatas.

Kau membelalakan matamu kala melihat sebuah pot bunga terjatuh dari atas balkon sekolah _Kirisaki _dan sontak berteriak.

"KIYOSHI-_SENPAI_! AWAS DI ATASMU!"

Orang yang kau teriaki sontak menoleh ke atas dan…

**PRA****NGG!**

**BRUK****!**

Terdengar suara benda jatuh menghantam tanah dan disusul dengan teriakan para siswi _Kirisaki High_, membuat nafasmu berhenti sejenak. Kau berlari kearah pagar kawat mencoba melihat lebih dekat kejadian tersebut. Kau hampir saja menangis melihat seseorang yang kau kagumi tengah jatuh terduduk tak jauh dari pecahan pot tersebut.

"Ha-hampir saja..." ucapnya dengan wajah pucat.

"Kiyoshi, kau baik- baik saja?" tanya sang pemuda berkacamata, Hyuuga Junpei. Teman-temannya datang tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

"Teppei, kau terluka?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pendek , Aida Riko.

"Ah… ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya luka kecil ditangan saat tadi terjatuh." ucap pemuda yang baru saja hampir menjadi korban, masih dengan wajahnya yang terkejut dan pucat pasi. Pemuda itu bernama Kiyoshi Teppei.

Pemuda berambut hitam, Izuki Shun, mengulurkan tangannya mencoba membantu Kiyoshi berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Tanya Izuki, khawatir.

"Uhm, iya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya mendapatkan luka kecil saat melompat kebelakang dan jatuh terduduk." jelas Kiyoshi, mencoba meyakinkan. Tiba-tiba ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepadamu, ia berjalan menuju pagar berkawat yang memisahkan dirimu dan dia.

"Andai kau tak berteriak tadi, saat ini mungkin aku sudah terkapar dilapangan. _Arigatou_." ucapnya tulus disertai senyuman hangat.

Mendapat pernyataan terima kasih dari seseorang yang kau kagumi sontak membuat semburat merah menghiasi pipimu. Kau hanya bisa menundukan kepalamu agar pemuda dihadapanmu tidak melihat rona diwajahmu. "_Dou itashimasite_, _senpai,_ aku hanya refleks berteriak saat melihatnya."

"Teppei, sebaiknya kau ke ruang kesehatan untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut!" teriak Riko.

Kiyoshi menoleh, ia menganggukan kepalanya. Ia menoleh kembali kepadamu. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Miyuki Airi, _senpai_." Jawabmu, sopan.

"Salam kenal, Airi-_chan. _Dan sekali lagi, _arigatou_ sudah menolongku." ucapnya sembari tersenyum. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju gedung sekolahnya.

Kau hanya bisa terpaku dan melamun, tak sadar bahwa teman-temanmu tengah mengelilingimu dan mengatakan iri padamu karena disapa oleh seorang idola dari sekolah sebelah. Kau terus melamun tak menyangka bahwa kau akan disapa oleh seseorang yang sudah lama kau kagumi, hingga sebuah tepukan dibahu menyadarkanmu dari lamunan.

"Selamat Miyuki-_chan,_ kau sudah disapa oleh Kiyoshi-_senpai._ Tetapi sekarang kau harus kembali ke kenyataan, jangan terus tinggal dialam mimpimu itu." tegur Sayaka disertai senyuman goda.

"EH?! Ahh, jadi tadi aku benar-benar disapa oleh Kiyoshi senpai?! Tadi bukan mimpi Sayaka-_chan_?!" tanyamu sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sayaka berkali-kali.

"Tadi kau tidak sedang bermimpi Miyuki-_chan,_ kau telah menyelamatkan Kiyoshi-_senpai_." Sayaka tertawa kecil melihatmu yang menjadi lucu seperti ini.

Kau tersenyum dan tertawa mendengarnya menyadari bahwa kau telah menyelamatkan seseorang yang menurutmu penting. Sekali lagi ucapan iri dan menggoda kau dengar dari teman-temanmu, kau hanya tersenyum dan merona mendengarnya.

"Cih, brengsek!" umpat seorang pemuda dari balik pohon yang tak jauh dari lapangan _Kirisaki._

.

.

.

**: =Natsume Nishikawa: Unexpected Bad Guy= :**

.

.

.

Bel kedua yang membuat para siswi bersorak adalah bel pulang sekolah. Kau tengah merapikan buku pelajaranmu kedalam tas, sedangkan sahabatmu tengah berdiri disampingmu.

"Kita pulang bersama, Miyuki-_chan_. Supirku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah. Kau mau, kan?" tanya Sayaka.

Kau hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah kau berbincang dan sedikit bercanda dengan Sayaka, sampai kau lihat para siswi tengah mengelilingi sesosok pemuda yang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolahmu membuatmu berhenti berjalan.

"Airi-_chan_." sapa pemuda itu. Ia berlari kecil menghampirimu.

"Kiyoshi-_senpai_…" balasmu. Kau terpaku ditempat.

"Ahh, _anoo... _sebagai ucapan terima kasihku, aku ingin mentraktirmu. Bagaimana? Kau ada waktu sekarang?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Uhm... sebe—"

"Tentu saja, _senpai_! Hari ini Miyuki-_chan_ punya banyak waktu jadi bersenang-senanglah. _Jaa_~, Miyuki-_chan_!" Setelah memotong ucapanmu, Sayaka segera berlari menuju mobilnya yang sudah berada didepan gerbang meninggalkanmu dengan Kiyoshi didepan gerbang. Sebelum pergi, Sayaka memberikan kedipan mata sebelah dengan artian 'berjuanglah!'. Kamu langsung merasa gemas akan tingkah sahabatmu itu.

"Jadi… bagaimana?" tanya Kiyoshi sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja. Suatu kehormatan bagiku kau mau mentraktirku, _senpai_." Kamu menerima tawaran Kiyoshi dengan sopan sambil tersenyum. Dalam batinmu, kau merasa beruntung karena bisa bersama dengan lelaki yang kau kagumi tersebut. Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali, bukan? Paling tidak, kau memiliki kenangan indah bersama idolamu meskipun hanya sebentar. Hanya ditraktir makan. Tapi, sudah cukup, kau sudah senang akan itu.

Kau berjalan berdampingan dengan Kiyoshi. Untuk kesekian kalinya kau mendapat tatapan iri dan bisikan menggoda dari siswi-siswi disekitar kawasan sekolah. Kau tak mencoba untuk mengabaikannya.

"Kau ingin makan apa? Tenanglah aku yang traktir. Aku ada uang jajan ekstra, kok, jadi tak perlu sungkan." ucap Kiyoshi membuka obrolan.

Kau terkekeh kecil. Kau terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Uhm, mau ke _café_ favoritku? Disana _cake_nya enak."

"Tentu saja. Ayo kesana!"

Hanya butuh waktu 10 menit berjalan kaki dari sekolahmu dan sampailah kamu di _café _favoritemu. Posisi _café_ yang terletak tak jauh dari stasiun dan jalan raya, membuatnya terlihat strategis. Kau mendorong pelan pintu _café_ dan terdengar suara gemerincing bel yang berada dipintu.

"_Irrashaimasen_. _Ara_… Miyuki-_chan_." sambut sang pelayan café.

"Aku datang berdua nee-_san_." ucapmu pada pelayan café tersebut.

"Wah, wah, tak biasanya kau datang dengan seorang lelaki. Apa dia kekasihmu?" tanya sang pelayan café saat melihat Kiyoshi berdiri dibelakangmu.

"Bukan! Di-dia _senpai_ku." Ucapmu, menyangkal.

Sang pelayan _café_ hanya tertawa kecil lalu mempersilahkan kalian duduk. Kau dan Kiyoshi memilih kursi dekat jendela yang berada diujung. Tak lama sang pelayan datang dengan dua gelas air dan dua buah buku menu. Setelah meletakan air, ia mengeluarkan pena serta notes kecil.

"Sudah siap memesan?" tanyanya.

"_Choco pie_ dan _Hot chocolate_." ucapmu tanpa melihat buku menu.

Sang pelayan mencatat pesananmu lalu menoleh kearah Kiyoshi yang terlihat bingung untuk memesan.

"Ada rekomendasi menu Airi-_chan_? Kau terlihat sangat _familiar_ dengan _café _ini." kata Kiyoshi.

"Ini _café_ favoritku, _senpai_. Tentu saja aku _familiar_. Nah, pesanlah apa pun. Semua _cake_ disini sangat enak, ya kan, nee-_san_?"

"Karena katamu semua _cake_ disini enak, bisa pilihkan satu untukku?"

"Uhm... bagaimana dengan _Baked Cheese Cake_?"

"Baiklah, aku pesan itu. Untuk minumnya, tolong _Cappuchino_ saja."

"Baiklah, saya ulangi pesanannya, ya. 1 _choco pie_, 1 _baked cheese cake__, _1 _hot chocolate_, dan 1 _cappuchino._ Silakan tunggu sebentar."

Setelahnya sang pelayan meninggalkan kalian menuju _counter_ pemesanan.

"Kau yakin hanya memesan itu? Bukankah aku sudah bilang, pesan apapun yang kau mau, tak usah sungkan." Ujar Kiyoshi.

"Tak apa, _senpai_. Menu yang aku pesan tadi sudah lebih dari cukup." Jawabmu.

Tak butuh waktu lama, pesanan kalian datang. Kalian menikmati _cake_ sembari berbincang dan sesekali tertawa. Bukan hanya tampan, ternyata orang yang kau kagumi ini sangat ramah dan lucu. Disaat yang sama dimeja paling sudut dekat _café_, seorang pemuda tengah memperhatikan kalian. "Sudah siap memesan, tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan.

"_Gatteu chocolate_ dan _hot chocolate_." Ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar."

5 menit kemudian pesanan sang pemuda datang,"Silakan menikmati."

Pemuda it uterus memperhatikanmu yang tengah bercanda dengan Kiyoshi, kau terlihat bahagia saat itu, membuat pemuda itu menggenggam lebih erat sendok _cake_nya.

**Clak! **

"Brengsek! Jangan harap kali ini aku membiarkanmu merebutnya dariku lagi." geram sang pemuda dengan tatapan membunuh setelah menusuk _cake_nya dengan sendok.

.

.

.

**: =Natsume Nishikawa: Unexpected Bad Guy: =**

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama setengah jam di _café_, kalian memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah.

"Rumahmu dimana? Biar aku antar." tawar Kiyoshi setelah keluar _café_.

"_Apartement_ tempatku tinggal tak jauh dari sini, _senpai, _jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot mengantarku." Ucapmu, menolak.

"Tak masalah, sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku mengantarmu pulang karena aku tadi sudah mengajakmu pergi."

Kau menghela nafas, merasa percuma mencoba menolak. "Baiklah, aku tak bisa menolak."

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju _apartement_mu yang hanya ditempuh waktu 10 menit berjalan kaki dari _café_, tak ada percakapan diantara kalian hingga kau merasa ada seseorang yang mengikuti kalian. Kau menoleh dan tak melihat seorang pun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiyoshi, melihatmu yang menoleh ke belakang.

"Uhm... _ano_, aku merasa ada yag mengikuti kita, _senpai_." Ucapmu, ragu.

Kiyoshi menoleh ke belakang dan tak mendapatkan siapa pun disana, ia menepuk kepalamu lembut mencoba menenangkan.

"Mau ku periksa?" Kiyoshi berkata. Kau mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

Kiyoshi berbalik arah mencoba memeriksa, tetapi saat sedikit lagi sampai ditikungan sebuah gang tiba-tiba kucing hitam keluar dari gang tersebut.

"Ya ampun, ternyata seekor kucing." ucap Kiyoshi, lalu menggendong kucing hitam tersebut dan menghampirimu.

"Nih, _stalker_ yang mengikuti kita." Ucapnya, menggodamu.

Kau hanya merona dan menundukan kepalamu, membuat Kiyoshi tertawa. Kemudian kalian melanjutkan perjalanan menuju _apartement_mu setelah Kiyoshi terlebih dulu menurunkan sang kucing. Akhirnya kau sampai didepan gedung _apartement_mu.

"Terima kasih atas traktirannya, _senpai__._Terima kasih juga karena telah mengantarku pulang." ucapmu sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu." pamitnya.

Kau melambaikan tangan sampai sosok Kiyoshi menghilang di tikungan, kau tersenyum lebar dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar _apartement_mu dengan bahagia. Kau membuka pintu _apartement _dan mengunci kembali pintunya. Kau berjalan kearah kamar dan menjatuhkan tasmu dilantai kamar. Kau melompat ke ranjang _single bed_ milikmu, memeluk boneka beruang dengan wajah merona.

'_Aku tak menyangka akan tiba saat aku bisa berbincang bersama Kiyoshi-senpai, bahkan tadi kami terlihat seperti berkencan._' jeritmu dalam hati. Tak lama, kau terlelap.

.

.

_**Apartement Airi**__**.**__** Tokyo**__**,**__** 06.00 P.M**_

Kau terbangun setelah tak sadar tertidur dengan memakai seragam. Kau melihat jam yang berada dikamarmu dan terlonjak kaget menyadari sudah hampir malam dan kau belum menyiapkan makan malam. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, kau berlari keluar kamarmu menuju kamar mandi hanya untuk sekedar mencuci muka dan berjalan kearah dapur, mulai memasak makan malam. Hingga pukul 06.45 P.M, suara pintu depan terbuka lalu sebuah suara tak asing terdengar.

"_Tadaima_, Miyu-_chan_."

Kau mengecilkan api dikompor lalu berjalan menuju koridor. Kau melihat sang Ibu tengah melepas sepatu kerjanya.

"_Okaerinasai_, okaa-_san_." Ucapmu, kemudian kembali ke dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan.

Ibumu berjalan menuju dapur dengan tas kerjanya. Ia duduk dimeja makan. "_Ara, _tumben kau belum selesai masak, Miyuki-_chan_?"

"_Gomen_, kaa-_san_. Tadi aku tertidur, jadi baru sempat masak sekarang. Sebentar lagi supnya matang."

Kau tengah sibuk menyiapkan masakan yang sudah matang, tanpa tahu bahwa Ibumu tengah memperhatikan dirimu.

"_Ne__,_ Miyuki-_chan_." panggil Ibumu.

"_Nani_, kaa-_san_?" jawabmu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sup yang tengah kau aduk.

"Ada yang ingin kaa-_san _bicarakan."

Kau mematikan kompor dan menyiapkan dua mangkuk sup, lalu menatanya dimeja makan dengan masakan yang lainnya. Setelah selesai menata masakan dimeja makan, kau duduk berhadapan dengan ibumu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, kaa-_san_?" tanyamu sambil melihat raut wajah serius Ibumu.

"Uhm.. begini, Miyuki-_chan. _Sebelumnya jangan marah dulu, ya. Kalau kau tak setuju, kau boleh menolaknya. Kaa-_san_ tak memaksa."

Kau menghela nafas mengerti maksud pembicaraan Ibumu. "Kau ingin meminta izinku untuk menikah lagi, kaa-_san_?" Tanyamu tanpa basa-basi, membuat sang Ibu menatapmu terkejut.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahuu Ibu ingin mengatakan itu?"

Kau tersenyum kecil, bagaimana pun wajah Ibumu masih terlihat cantik diumurnya yang terbilang masih cukup muda, 35 tahun. Jadi wajar saja ada seorang laki-laki yang tertarik dengan Ibumu. Ditambah dengan kepintaran akan wawasan milik Ibumu, tak heran banyak lelaki yang suka, walau Ibumu tak menganggapinya. Tetapi kali ini berbeda karena Ibumu meminta izin padamu, berarti laki-laki yang tengah dekat dengan Ibumu sudah pasti dapat menaklukan hatinya dan menggeser posisi Ayahmu dihatinya.

"Apa dia laki-laki yang baik?" tanyamu, lalu mulai makan.

"Tentu saja dia laki-laki yang baik. Dia sopan dan sangat ramah padaku. Walau kedudukan kami berbeda tingkat, tetapi dia bersikap rendah hati. Terlebih kami memiliki nasib yang sama, sama-sama seorang _single parents,_ membuat kami saling memahami perasaan satu sama lain." ujar Ibumu dengan wajah sedikit merona.

Sekali lagi kau tersenyum kecil, melihat Ibumu bahagia adalah salah satu kebahagianmu. Jika Ibumu bahagia kau pun turut bahagia.

"Kalau menurutmu dia adalah pria yang tepat maka menikahlah, kaa-_san_. Aku mengizinkanmu."

Ibumu membelalakan matanya terkejut, tak menyangka kau akan menyetujuinya secepat ini. "Kau yakin, Miyuki-_chan_?" tanya, Ibumu.

"Jika laki-laki itu bisa membuat kaa-_san_ bahagia, aku tak punya alasan untuk menolak. Lagipula sudah lama aku ingin merasakan kembali kasih sayang seorang Ayah."

"Ta-tapi dia juga seorang _single parents_ dengan satu anak. Kau tak masalah?"

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan punya saudara, bukan? Aku senang akhirnya punya saudara yang bisa aku ajak main." Ucapmu, lalu tersenyum.

Ibumu bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan kearahmu dan memelukmu.

"_Arigatou_, Miyuki-_chan_. Kaa-_san_ janji kita akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia." isaknya saat memelukmu.

"Jika kaa-_san_ bahagia, aku pun turut bahagia." ucapmu sembari membalas pelukan sang Ibu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bicara dengannya dan mengatur jadwal pertemuan kita dengannya."

Malam itu kau habiskan waktu makan malam dengan cerita dan canda tawa bersama Ibumu tersayang.

.

.

.

**: =Natsume Nishikawa: Unexpected Bad Guy= :**

.

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya.**__**..**_

Kau sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahmu. Ibumu pun sudah rapi dengan kemeja serta _blazer _kerjanya. Setelah kau selesai menyiapkan makan siang untukmu dan ibumu, kau menghampiri meja makan, mengambil sebuah roti berselai coklat yang sudah disiapkan Ibumu.

"Kaa-_san_, ini makan siangmu. Aku berangkat dulu." Pamitmu setelah menengak habis susu yang disiapkan Ibumu. Kau mencium kedua pipinya dan berjalan menuju rak sepatu. Setelah memakainya kau berseru.

"_Ittekimasu_!"

"_Itterashai_." balas Ibumu.

Kau membuka pintu _apartement_mu dan tanpa sengaja menendang sesuatu yang berada di depan pintu.

"Apa ini?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Pojok Santai bersama Yuzu Nishikawa dan Natsume Rokunami**_

_**Yuzu: **__**Halo minna Yuzu disini xD**__**  
**__**Akhirnya fict collab Yuzu dan Natsu dipublish juga xD, yey!**__**  
**__**Untuk para fans chara yang ada di fict ini, gomen kalau charanya sedikit OOC. Karna sejujurnya Yuzu hanya fokus sama chara utama dalam fic ini.**__**  
**__**Untuk itu review dari readers sekalian sangat kami butuhkan untuk lanjutan fic ini x)**_

_**Natsu: Halo, para readers di fandom KnB! XD **_

_**Ini adalah fict collab pertama kami. Natsu baru pertama kali masuk ke fandom KnB –kalau baca-baca fict, sih, sering-. Dalam pengerjaan fict ini, kami saling bagi-bagi tugas. Yuzu buat ceritanya sampai chap tertentu, Natsu yang membetakan. Begitupula sebaliknya. Natsu minta concrit kalian, ya. :3**_

**Mind to Review?**


	2. II: Six Rose from Unknown

"_Ittekimasu."_

"_Itterashai," balas ibumu._

_Kau membuka pintu apartementmu dan tanpa sengaja menendang sesuatu yang berada didepan pintu._

"_Apa ini?"_

_**FanFiction Collaboration Natsume Rokunami and Yuzu Nishikawa**_

Unexpected Bad Guy **by** _Natsume Nishikawa_

Kuroko No Basuke **by** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

**Cast:** [Hanamiya Makoto, Miyuki Airi (OC / Readers) , Kiyoshi Teppei] , [Aida Riko, Hyuuga Junpei]

**Genre:** AU, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

**Warning**: OOC, Typo(s), tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, judul tak menyakinkan, dll

**Rated:** M

.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

Kau mengambil sebuah rangkaian bunga mawar yang tanpa sengaja tertendang oleh kakimu. Kau menatap heran bunga itu dan mencoba mencari nama pengirimnya.

'_Apa untuk__ k__aa__-__san?_' pikirmu.

Kau mendapatkan sebuah kartu kecil didalam bunga mawar itu. Kau membuka kartu tersebut.

**.**

_**Ku persembahkan 6 tangkai bunga mawar merah ini untukmu **__**Miyuki**__** Airi**_

**.**

"Eh? Untukku? Tapi siapa pengirimnya?" gumammu.

Kau kembali masuk ke rumah, membuat heran ibumu yang saat itu tengah bersiap berangkat kerja.

"Ada apa Miyuki-_chan_? Ada yang tertinggal?" tanya beliau.

"_Ano._. kaa-_san__,_ ini tadi ada bunga didepan pintu _apartement__._ Tetapi tak ada nama pengirimnya dan bunga ini ditujukan untukku."

"Wah, wah, kaa-_san _tidak menyangka ternyata putri kaa-_san _punya penggemar rahasia." goda Ibumu.

"Kaa-_san_! Berhenti menggodaku, kau jadi terlihat seperti Sayaka-_chan_." Ucapmu, sebal.

Ibumu tertawa kecil, "Jadi bunga apa itu Miyuki-_chan_?"

"6 tangkai bunga mawar merah kaa-_san_." Ucapmu, cemberut.

Ibumu kembali tertawa, membuatmu mengernyitkan dahimu bingung.

"Ada yang lucu, kaa-_san_?"

"Oh, tidak, tidak Airi-chan. Astaga, kaa-_san_ tidak menyangka kau benar-benar punya penggemar rahasia."

"Maksud kaa-_san_?"

"6 tangkai mawar merah artinya '_Aku men__gagumimu'_." jelas Ibumu sontak membuat kau merona.

"Jadi siapa pemuda yang menjadi penggemar rahasia putriku yang cantik ini?" goda Ibumu.

"Kaa-_san,_ berhenti menggodaku!" Kamu kembali cemberut. "Ahh... sudahlah, tolong urus bunga ini. Aku berangkat dulu." ucapmu sembari merona, lalu menyerahkan bunga itu dan keluar _apartement_ dengan terburu-buru, membuat Ibumu kembali tersenyum kecil.

"Selain arti '_Aku menga__gumimu',_ 6 tangkai juga berarti '_Jadikan aku milikmu__'_. Semoga Miyuki bertemu dengan lelaki yang baik." gumamnya.

.

.

.

**: =Natsume Nishikawa: Unexpected Bad Guy= :**

.

.

.

Sesampainya disekolah, kau kembali dikejutkan oleh rangkaian bunga yang sama berada dimejamu. Kau memasuki kelas dan mengambil bunga yang berada diatas mejamu. 6 tangkai bunga mawar merah dan kartu ucapan sama persis dengan yang kau temukan didepan _apartement_mu. Kau mengedarkan pandanganmu ke sekeliling kelas dan mengangkat bunga itu seraya bertanya.

"Jadi, ada yang tahu siapa pengirim bunga ini?"

Teman sekelasmu hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban menyatakan bahwa mereka tak tau.

"Aku datang paling pagi Airi-_san__._ Saat aku datang, bunga itu sudah berada diatas mejamu." ujar ketua kelasmu.

Kau menghela nafas, lalu berjalan menuju lemari perlengkapan dipojok kelas. Kau mengambil sebuah pot bunga. Kau menaruh bunga mawar tersebut ke dalam pot. Kau tersenyum dan menyesap wangi bunga mawar tersebut, lalu kau pajang diatas lemari perlengkapan. Sayaka duduk didepanmu dan mulai menginterogasi.

"Jadi siapa pengirim bunga misterius itu, Miyuki-_chan_?"

"Kalau aku tahu siapa pengirimnya, aku tak akan bertanya tadi Sayaka-_chan_."

Sayaka tampak berpikir, lalu tiba-tiba ia menyeringai, membuatmu yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri.

"_Ne_, Miyuki-_chan_. Jangan-jangan yang mengirimnya itu Kiyoshi-_senpai_?" ucapnya, menggodamu.

"Berhenti berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Sayaka-_chan_. Itu tak mungkin! Apa kau tahu arti 6 tangkai mawar merah itu artinya 'Aku mengagumimu'?"

"Lho, berarti kemungkinan besar sang pengirim itu Kiyoshi-senpai hampir 80%, Miyuki-_chan_!"

"Maksudmu?" tanyamu, heran.

"Kemarin kau telah menyelamatkannya dan kalau dilihat-lihat, lelaki yang dekat denganmu hanya Kiyoshi-_senpai_ saja, kan? Yah, walau baru dekat kemarin, sih."

Kau berpikir sejenak, apa yang diucapkan sahabatmu tak sepenuhnya salah. Tetapi kau tahu untuk tidak mengambil kesimpulan terburu-buru. Kau memang penuh perhitungan. Kau menoleh kearah jendela disebelah kirimu dan tanpa sengaja matamu terpantul sebuah cahaya. Kau sontak menoleh ke asal cahaya yang ternyata berasal dari atap _Kirisaki_. Kau menangkap sekelebat bayangan pemuda dari atap sana, membuatmu membeku dan ketakutan.

"Sa-sayaka-_chan_." panggilmu tergagap, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari atap.

"Uhm, ada apa Miyuki-_chan_? Kenapa tergagap begitu?" tanya Sayaka, heran.

"I-I-itu... A-aku... me—"

Tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan menginterupsi ucapanmu.

"AIRI-_CHAN_!"

Kau dan Sayaka sontak menoleh kearah jendela. Kau lihat digedung sebelah –gedung _Kirisaki_-, Kiyoshi tengah melambaikan tangannya. Rupanya saat ini kelasmu tengah bersebelahan dengan kelas kesenian Kiyoshi. Kau membuka jendela kelasmu lalu membalas lambaian tangan Kiyoshi dengan canggung. Kau tertawa kecil saat melihat Kiyoshi menjulurkan setengah tubuhnya keluar jendela sembari melambaikan tangannya dan berakhir dengan jitakan maut dari Hyuuga dan Aida-_senpai__,_membuatmu lupa akan ketakutanmu tadi.

"Ya ampun, hanya karena sapaan Kiyoshi-_senpai_ sampai membuatmu tergagap seperti itu, Miyuki-_chan_?" goda Sayaka, membuatmu teringat kembali dengan pemuda diatap.

"Bu-bukan Sayaka-_chan_, tadi aku me—"

Dan kali ini bel tanda masuk pelajaran lah yang menginterupsi perkataanmu.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja, Sayaka-_chan_." Ucapmu, lesu. Kau jadi tak niat menceritakannya karena Tuhan seakan-akan tak memperbolehkanmu mengatakan itu kepada Sayaka.

Sayaka mengangkat bahunya, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya menuju tempat duduknya disebelahmu.

'_Mungkin tadi hanya perasaanku saja_.' batinmu.

Jam pelajaran kedua adalah matematika, kau menatap malas sang guru yang tengah menjelaskan pelajaran. Karena kau sudah kelas 3, yang dipelajari hanya soal-soal dan penjelasan-penjelasan mengenai pelajaran kelas satu dan dua. Kau menoleh kearah gedung sebelah berharap dapat melihat pemuda yang menyapamu tadi pagi.

'_Ahh... sudah bukan kelas Kiyoshi-senpai lagi, ya_.' batinmu, agak kecewa.

Matamu tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang tengah melukis, posisi duduk sang pemuda adalah didekat jendela tempat tadi Kiyoshi melambaikan tangannya padamu. Kau bagai terhipnotis dengan kulit pucat dan rambut hitam pemuda itu. Tatapan mata kalian bertemu, pandangan sayu dan manik _Greyish Brown_ miliknya terlihat indah dimatamu. Ia tersenyum kecil padamu, membuatmu mengalihkan pandangannya karena semburat merah telah menghiasi pipimu.

'_Ga-gawat senyumannya manis sekali, bahkan lebih manis dari cokl__at._' Teriakmu dalam batin, frustasi.

Sedangkan disebelah gedung tampak sang pemuda kembali sibuk berkutat dengan lukisannya dan sesekali melirik kearahmu.

"Kau terlihat sangat manis saat terlihat malu, Miyuki." gumamnya.

.

.

.

**: =Natsume Nishikawa: Unexpected Bad Guy= :**

.

.

.

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berdering, menandakan waktunya jam istirahat.

Kau memamerkan tas bekalmu pada Sayaka, "Lihat, seperti janjiku hari ini, aku membuatkan bekal untukmu Sayaka-_chan_."

"_Hounto_? Huaaa... _a__rigatou_ Miyuki-_chan_! Mau makan di taman belakang?"

"Uhm."

"Kalau begitu kita beli minum dulu di _vending machine_, baru ke taman belakang bersama. Tenanglah, aku traktir minuman yang kau mau."

Kalian berjalan menuju _vending machine__,_ setelah itu baru menuju taman belakang. Walau masih memasuki musim dingin, tetapi taman belakang adalah salah satu tempat favorit kalian. Kalian makan dengan hening hingga selesai, lalu kau mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"_Ne_, Sayaka-_chan_."

"_Nani_, Miyuki-_chan_?"

"Menurutmu, pengirim bunga itu benar-benar Kiyoshi-_senpai_?"

"Menurut presepsiku, hanya dia yang cocok dijadikan tersangka pengiriman bunga."

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya dikelas saja, tetapi tadi pagi ada bunga yang dikirimkan kerumahku juga."

"EH?! Benarkah?"

"Hm, bahkan ucapan dikartunya sama. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan semua ini, Sayaka-_chan_."

"Apanya yang aneh dengan mengirimimu bunga?"

"Aku menemukan karangan bunga itu berada didepan pintu. Mungkin jika hanya alamat _apartement_ku ia tahu, karena kemarin ia mengantarkanku pulang sampai depan _apartement__. _Tapi ini aneh karena dia bisa tahu nomor _apartement_ku."

"Apanya yang aneh? Bisa saja, kan, ia bertanya pada pengelola _apartement_ ditempatmu?!" Sayaka mulai merasa kesal karena kau terus merasa ragu.

"Eh? I-iya, sih, benar juga. Tapi…"

"Oh iya, benar juga. Lihat ini..." Sayaka mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya itu.

"Tadi saat jam pelajaran, aku terus kepikiran dengan arti bunga yang kau bilang. Jadi aku mencoba cek di internet. Kau tahu? 6 tangkai bunga mawar merah bukan hanya berarti '_Aku mengagumimu_' tetapi juga memiliki arti '_Jadikan aku milikmu_'." jelasnya seraya menunjukan ponselnya padamu.

Perkataan Sayaka sontak membuatmu malu. Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dari ponsel Sayaka, mencoba menutupi rona merah di pipimu, mengundang tawa menggoda dari Sayaka.

"Ya ampun Miyuki-_chan_, sepertinya kau harus cepat-cepat menyatakan cinta pada Kiyoshi-_senpai_. Lihat, dia sudah memberi tanda secara tak langsung, lho." goda Sayaka.

"Da-dasar bodoh. Su-sudah kubilang, kan, belum tentu bunga itu pemberian Kiyoshi-_senpai_!"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau tanyakan sendiri pada yang bersangkutan?"

Kau berpikir, apa yang dikatakan Sayaka benar juga. Daripada kau terus memikirkan siapa si pengirim bunga misterius itu, kenapa tidak kau konfirmasi si tersangka yang paling mendekati.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba menanyakan hal itu padanya."

Sayaka tersenyum puas, lalu mengajakmu kembali ke kelas. Kau dan Sayaka berjalan menuju kelas sembari berbincang masalah pelajaran, tetapi saat melewati lapangan kau dikejutkan oleh suara panggilan yang akhir-akhir ini kau dengar.

"Airi-_chan_!"

Kau menoleh, melihat Kiyoshi tengah berlari ke arah pagar kawat yang membatasi sekolah kalian.

"Ini kesempatan untukmu bertanya padanya. _Jaa_, aku duluan ke kelas." pamit Sayaka, lalu mengambil tas bekal milikmu dan membawanya ke kelas.

Kau mengangguk lalu berjalan kearah pagar kawat.

"_Konnichiwa_, _senpai_." Ucapmu, basa-basi.

"_Konnichiwa_, Airi-_chan_. Kau habis makan siang?"

"Iya, aku biasa menghabiskan waktu makan siang di taman belakang. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa _senpai _memanggilku?" ucapmu, lalu tersenyum.

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa hanya ingin sekedar menyapa saja. Ahh, iya, kau sangat suka bunga mawar, kan?"

Senyummu memudar sedikit, kau terdiam dan berpikir. '_J__a-__jangan-jangan benar yang dikatakan Sayaka-chan kalau Kiyoshi__-__senpai lah pengirim bunga mawar itu__?_'

"Ada apa, Airi-_chan_?"

Suara Kiyoshi membuatmu kembali sadar, "_A-ano__,_ ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada _senpai_!"

"Uhm, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Be-begini... a-apa _senpai_ ya—"

**Drrt ****D****rrt****...**

Secara bersamaan _handphone_mu dan Kiyoshi bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah panggilan telepon. Kau mengambil ponselmu dan melihat _caller ID_ si penelpon. '_Okaa__-__san is Calling'_

"_Gomen_, Airi-_chan_. Kita bicara nanti, aku ada telepon penting." pamit Kiyoshi, lalu segera menjauh dari pagar.

Kau mengangguk lalu mengangkat telepon dari Ibumu.

"_Moshi-moshi_, kaa-_san_? Ada apa?"

'_Miyuki__-chan__,__ gomen ne __k__aa__-__san menelponmu saat kau ada disekolah. Saat ini masih jam istirahat__,__ kan?'_

"_Ne_, kaa-san, ini masih jam istirahat tetapi sebentar lagi waktu istirahatku habis. Jadi bisa katakan langsung maksud kaa-san menelponku?"

'_Miyuki__-chan__,__ hari ini kita diundang makan malam oleh pria yang akan menjadi ayah barumu nanti. Saat kukatakan tadi pagi kalau kau merestui hubungan ini__,__ dia langsung mengajak makan malam bersama__.__K__atanya ia ingin mengenal __Miyuki__-chan dan ingin mengenalkan anaknya__ kepada__k__aa__-__san. __B__isakah kau __ber__dandan yang cantik dan berangkat sendiri __Miyuki__-chan?__ Kaa-san akan langsung ke tempat makan malam bersamanya setelah pulang kerja.__'_

Mendengar suara riang dari Ibumu, kau tersenyum kecil. "Aku mengerti kaa-_san_. Bisa kau kirimkan alamat restorannya?"

'_Akan kaa-san kirim melalui pesan. Ingat Miyuki-chan, kau harus dandan yang cantik, buat mereka terpesona oleh kecantikan putri kaa-san.'_

Kau tertawa mendengarnya, "_Hai_, _hai,_ aku mengerti kaa-_san_. Akan kubuat semua yang ada di restoran terpesona."

Kau mengakhiri pembicaraan saat bel berakhirnya jam istirahat berdering dan segera berjalan kearah kelas.

.

.

.

**: =Natsume Nishikawa: Unexpected Bad Guy= :**

.

.

.

Bel tanda berakhir pelajaran berdering. Kau merapikan buku-bukumu dan ingin segera sampai rumah, bersiap-siap untuk nanti malam.

"Buru-buru sekali, Miyuki-_chan_. Kau ada acara?" tanya Sayaka.

"Uhm, iya, Sayaka-_chan_. Nanti malam aku ada acara makan malam bersama kaa-_san_ dan calon suaminya." jawabmu sembari merapikan peralatan sekolahmu.

"_NANI_?!" teriak Sayaka, membuatmu sontak menutup kedua telingamu dengan tangan.

"Sayaka-_chan_, jangan berteriak di telingaku!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Miyuki-_chan_. Calon suami baru? Ibumu akan menikah lagi?" Tanya Sayaka, masih dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Kau mengangguk dan menutup reseleting tasmu, lalu berdiri tegak berjalan menuju pintu kelas sampai tangan Sayaka menarikmu.

"Tu-tunggu, kau belum menjelaskan semuanya padaku, Miyuki-_chan_. Sekarang kau pulang denganku naik mobil, disana kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya." ucap Sayaka seraya menarikmu. Kau hanya menghela nafas dan mengikutinya.

Di dalam mobil, kau menjelaskan pembicaraan tadi malam yang Ibumu dan kau bicarakan, begitu pula masalah telepon saat makan siang tadi.

"Jadi malam ini kau akan bertemu keluarga barumu?"

"Uhm, begitulah, aku harus bersiap-siap dan mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk malam ini."

"Kalau begitu kita ke salon dan membeli sebuah _mini dress_ yang cantik untukmu."

"Tidak, Sayaka-_chan_. Aku tak mau memakai tabunganku hanya untuk membeli _mini dress_ lalu berdandan disalon jika aku bisa memakai _dress_ hadiah dari kaa-_san_ dan berdandan sendiri."

"Ya ampun, Miyuki-_chan__._ Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk memakai tabunganmu. Tenanglah, aku yang bayar."

"Tidak, terima kasih Sayaka-_chan_. Simpan uangmu!"

Sayaka mencubit kedua pipimu gemas, "Dengar, Miyuki-_chan_! Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai saudariku sendiri. Jika kau bahagia, aku pun turut bahagia. Jika keluarga barumu adalah orang baik seperti yang diceritakan oleh ibumu, maka kau harus tampil sebaik dan secantik mungkin. Kau mengerti?"

Kau memengang kedua tangan Sayaka yang mencubit pipimu, "Tapi aku tak mau memakai uangmu untuk alasan seperti ini, Sayaka-_chan_!"

"Uhm, kalau begitu anggap ini tanda terima kasihku atas _bento_ buatanmu tadi."

"Itu tidak sebanding, Sayaka-_chan_!"

"_No, no, no__._ Aku tak menerima penolakan Miyuki-_chan_. Bagiku, _bento_ buatanmu lebih mahal dibandingkan sepotong _mini dress_ dan biaya ke salon!"

Kau memijat pelan pelipismu, merasa lelah terus berdebat dengan gadis keras kepala di depanmu ini. Kau menghela nafas pelan dan menyetujuinya, "Baiklah."

Sayaka tertawa lalu menyuruh supirnya untuk putar balik menuju _O__motesando_ distrik _fashion _di Tokyo. Setelah menempuh waktu 30 menit, kalian sampai disebuah butik yang terlihat mewah. Sayaka menarik tanganmu untuk masuk, tetapi kau menahannya.

"Tunggu, Sayaka-_chan_. Bukankah ini salah satu butik milik keluarga Izuki-_senpai_?" tanyamu pada Sayaka saat melihat logo butik bertuliskan '_Izu Fashion'_.

"Lalu kenapa?" ujar Sayaka bertanya balik padamu.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya kau menghela nafas. Kau mungkin memang bukan anak orang kaya yang mengikuti _fashion_ terkini, tetapi siapa, sih, yang tak kenal _Izu Fashion_? Merk terkenal diseluruh dunia dan tentu satu potong bajunya bisa seharga 2 bulan biaya hidupmu. Pemilik butik ini adalah keluarga dari teman Kiyoshi, Izuki Shun. Jika disuruh memilih, kau lebih suka belanja di _Shibuya 109_. Harganya sangat pas untuk seorang keluarga sederhana sepertimu .

"Sayaka-_chan_, kita ke _Shibuya 109_ saja. Aku tak mau masuk butik ini! Kau tau, harganya sangat mahal!"

"Tenanglah Miyuki-_chan_, kan aku yang bayar. Sudah, ayo, ayo!" ucap Sayaka sembari menarikmu masuk. Begitu masuk kedalam, kau disambut oleh para pegawai. Kalian diajak ke salah satu ruang khusus untuk _dress_ dan _mini dress_. Disana dapat kau lihat berbagai macam _mini dress_ yang sangat manis. Andai harganya tak membuatmu sakit kepala, kau pasti sudah mengambil berbagai macam _mini dress_ itu.

"Ayo pilih yang kau suka, Miyuki-_chan_. Oh, atau kau mau dipilihkan?"

"Semuanya terlihat bagus, aku bingung memilihnya. Bisa kau saja yang pilihkan?"

"Gimana, _manager_, menurutmu yang mana yang cocok untuk sahabatku ini?" Tanya Sayaka pada _manager _yang menemani kalian.

"Bagaimana dengan '_Lace Halter mini dress'_ ini?"

Kau menggeleng dengan cepat saat melihat _mini dress_ yang ditunjukan padamu. Melihat _mini dress_ yang sangat terbuka dibagian punggung itu terlalu tidak sopan untuk acara yang lumayan formal ini.

"Tidak, itu terlalu terbuka dan err... seksi untuk acara formal." ucapmu.

_Manager_ butik itu tengah berpikir dan mengambil kembali sebuah _mini dress_ yang terbuka dibagian bahunya, "Bagaimana dengan '_Strapless Ruffle mini dress'_ ini?"

"Kurasa '_Made for you pocket Black dress'_ ini lebih cocok untuknya."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi penawaran sang _manager _kepadamu. Sontak kau, Sayaka, dan _Manager _menoleh kearah tersebut dan terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan _eagle eyes _miliknya. Ohh... tentu kalian mengenali pemuda itu. Benar, dia adalah Izuki Shun.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Izuki padamu.

Kau melihat _dress_ yang diberikan Izuki padamu. Memang, _dress_ itu terbuka dibagian bahu tetapi tidak terlalu terbuka seperti _Strapless Ruffle_ yang dipilihkan _manager_ butik padamu. Terlebih _dress_ pilihan Izuki memiliki lengan panjang terlihat sangat manis dan elegan.

"Kurasa aku akan mengambil yang kau pilihkan, senpai." Ucapmu, lalu mengambil _dress_ yang Izuki sodorkan padamu.

"Ternyata kau benar gadis yang menolong Kiyoshi."

"EH?! Ahh, i-iya." Sahutmu, kaget sekaligus kikuk.

"Kalau begitu sebagai ucapan terima kasih telah menolong sahabatku, satu buah _mini dress_ itu tak masalah bukan?"

"Eh? Be-benarkah, _senpai_?"

"Tentu saja."

Kau berpikir kalau kau menerima penawaran Izuki, kau tak perlu membuat Sayaka mengeluarkan uangnya untuk membelikanmu _mini dress_ itu. Tapi jika kau menerimanya, kau merasa tak enak.

"Setengah harga saja, _senpai_!" ujar Sayaka, seolah mengerti kebingunganmu.

"Setengah harga?" Tanya Izuki, bingung.

"Ahh, sedang tidak ada diskon untuk model seperti itu Shun-_sama_." Ucap sang _manager_.

"Tak ada diskon, ya tinggal meminta diskon. KITAKORE!" _(author maksa bikin dajare garing -_-)_

**Krik Krik****...**

Angin _imaginer_ bertiup disekitar kalian. _Dajare_ yang diucapkan Izuki sama sekali tak lucu.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku ingin membelikannya _dress _sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Kalau kau memberikannya gratis, aku tak jadi membelikannya, bukan?" Sayaka kembali menjelaskan.

Izuki tertawa kecil, "Baiklah. _M__anager__, _tolong bungkus _mini dress_ ini."

_Manager_ butik itu mengajak Sayaka untuk menuju kasir, meninggalkan kalian berdua.

"Kau punya teman yang baik, bukan?" ucap Izuki, membuka pembicaraan.

Kau tersenyum kecil, "Begitulah, _senpai_. Dan kurasa Kiyoshi-_senpai_ juga punya teman yang baik seperti Izuki-_senpai_."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Tentu saja. Didunia ini jarang ada seorang teman yang mau memberikan sebuah baju mahal untuk seseorang yang tak sengaja menolong temannya."

"Dia bukan temanku, tapi sahabatku." ujar Izuki, meralat perkataanmu.

"Begitu pula denganku. Dia bukan temanku, tetapi sahabatku."

Kalian tertawa setelah mengucapkan itu, lalu kau lihat Sayaka berlari kearah kalian dengan kantong belanja ditangannya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Izuki dan berpamitan, Sayaka membawamu ke sebuah salon yang tak kalah mewah dari butik tadi. Kau menatap malas bangunan megah didepanmu, sedangkan Sayaka terlihat antusias.

"Kau membawaku kesini karena ingin bertemu dengan Hyuuga-_senpai_, bukan, Sayaka-_chan_?"

Sayaka tersenyum canggung, lalu menggeleng, "Bu-bukan, Miyuki-_chan_. Aku ingin mendandanimu menjadi cantik, jadi aku bawa kau kemari karena ini salon kecantikan yang paling terkenal."

"Mau mengelak, heh? Masih banyak salon kecantikan yang tak kalah jauh dari salon ini. Kau hanya ingin bertemu dengan Hyuuga-senpai saja disini, kan?"

Kau melihat rona merah menghiasi wajah Sayaka. Kau tertawa menggodanya dan sekali lagi kau ditarik masuk kedalam sana. Begitu masuk ke dalam, Sayaka segera meminta ahli kecantikan terbaik untukmu. Satu jam kemudian wajah dan rambutmu sudah ditata secantik mungkin. Sayaka memujimu, bahkan beberapa pegawai disana juga memujimu, membuatmu malu dan merona.

"Sayang sekali, ya, Hyuuga-_senpai_ tak ada disalon." ucapmu menggoda Sayaka saat kalian keluar dari sana.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku memilih salon itu bukan karena ingin bertemu dengannya. Sekarang, ayo ke _apartement_mu untuk menaruh barang dan mengganti pakaian. Aku akan mengantarmu ke restoran itu. Kau sudah dapat alamatnya, bukan?"

"Uhm. Ini..." kau menunjukan pesan dari ibumu.

_**From: Okaa**__**-**__**san**_

_**Time: 04.37 P.M**_

_**Subject: alamatnya**__**,**____**Miyuki**__**-chan**_

'_**Road Ginza blok 7 No. 89, Distrik Ginza. Tokyo.**_

_**Pergilah ke restoran Barratie di distrik Ginz**__**a.**____**S**__**etelah masuk**__**,**__** kau bisa bilang pada pelayan kalau kau sudah ditunggu orang. Sebut saja nama **__**k**__**aa**__**-**__**san'**_

"Uhm, restoran _Barratie_ ya. Itu restoran paling mahal di Ginza, aku tau tempatnya. Yah, pokoknya sekarang kita ke _apartement_mu dulu."

Sayaka meminta supirnya mengantarmu ke _apartemen__t_nya dulu. Setelah sampai di _apartement__,_ kau cepat-cepat menaruh barang dan mengganti pakaianmu dengan _dress_ yang dibelikan Sayaka. Kini kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan _mini dress_ pilihan Izuki dan tata rambut yang disanggul keatas, memperlihatkan leher jenjangmu serta dandanan tipis yang terlihat natural karya ahli kecantikan yang bekerja di salon milik keluarga Hyuuga. Setelah menyiapkan barang-barang di tas kecil, kau memakai _heels_ yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan kau turun ke bawah dengan terburu-buru menuju mobil Sayaka.

"Maaf lama menunggu, Sayaka-_chan_." Ucapmu setelah memasuki mobil Sayaka.

"Kyaaaa! Kau sangat cantik Miyuki-_chan_! _D__ress_nya juga sangat cocok ditubuhmu. Hem, hem. Ternyata Izuki-_senpai_ memang pewaris _Izu Fashion_."

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu memujiku, Sayaka-_chan_!" ucapmu, malu.

Sayaka tertawa kecil, kemudian beralih kepada sopirnya."Ke restoran _Barratie_ di Ginza." titah Sayaka.

"Baik, oujo-_sama_."

"Oh iya, Miyuki-_chan_, mengenai pembicaraanmu dengan Kiyoshi-_senpai _tadi siang bagaimana?" Tanya Sayaka tiba-tiba.

"Uhm, entahlah. Aku tidak sempat menanyakannya karena kaa-_san_ tiba-tiba menelponku. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Sayaka, antusias.

"Dia bilang '_kau sangat menyukai mawar ya_', seperti itu."

"Hahaha, sepertinya pengirim bunga misterius itu benar-benar Kiyoshi-_senpai_. Benarkan dugaanku?"

Kau merona dan tersenyum, lalu menunduk sedikit, "Mu-mungkin saja."

"Tak usah lama-lama, Miyuki-_chan_. Cepatlah mengaku, aku yakin kalian sangat cocok."

"Begitukah? Uhm, baiklah secepatnya, mungkin."

Kalian tertawa dan berbincang mengenai berbagai hal hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar mobil Sayaka berhenti di depan restoran mewah itu. Kau menghela nafas mencoba mengusir kegugupan dalam hatimu.

"_Arigatou_ sudah mengantarku Sayaka-_chan_, juga untuk _dress_ serta dandanan ini."

Sayaka tersenyum lalu memelukmu, "_Douita_, Miyuki-_chan_. Uhh, andai aku laki-laki, kau pasti kujadikan sebagai kekasihku."

Kau membalas pelukan Sayaka sebentar lalu membuka pintu mobil, "_Ganbatte_, Miyuki-_chan_. Semoga keluarga barumu orang yang baik." ucap Sayaka sembari melambaikan tangannya sebelum mobilnya pergi menjauh.

Kau hanya membalas lambaian tangannya, lalu berjalan memasuki restoran itu. Begitu memasuki restoran itu, kau disambut oleh seorang pelayan.

"Selamat datang. Meja untuk berapa orang, nona?" tanya sang pelayan, sopan.

"Aku sudah ditunggu oleh orang."

"Atas nama siapa?"

"Yuzuru Airi." Ucapmu, menyebutkan nama Ibumu.

"Anda pasti nona Miyuki Airi. Silakan, ikuti saya, nona."

Kau mengikuti pelayan itu menuju ruangan VVIP 1. Pelayan itu mengetuk pintu lalu membukanya.

"Nona Airi sudah datang. Silakan masuk, nona."

Kau tersenyum kecil dan memasuki ruangan itu, "Maaf aku ter... lambat."

Kau terkejut melihat seseorang yang duduk bersama Ibumu, kau lihat orang tersebut tak kalah terkejutnya denganmu.

"Miyuki... Airi."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Natsu: Hueee... maaf Natsu telat memberikan penjelasan tentang marga dan panggilan kecil 'Miyuki Airi'. DX Sebetulnya nama kalian itu 'Hiromi Airi', tetapi Natsu ganti jadi 'Miyuki Airi'. Lalu 'Airi' itu marganya, kalau 'Miyuki' nama kecilnya. Di chap 1, alasan mengapa guru Miyuki memanggilnya 'Airi-san' karena bersifat sopan dan formal. Namanya guru... yah... gitulah. Maaf karena ngasih tahunya di A/N akhir chap. T^T**_

_**Yuzu: **__**Halo readers x) ketemu lagi dengan yuzu xD Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau read, review, follow dan favorite fanfic ini x) Yuzu dan natsu akan berusaha sebaik mungkin dalam pembuatan chapter selanjutnya xD hope you like it ! Jangan lupa review kalian untuk membantu kami dalam pembuatan chapter selanjutnya x)**_

**Mind to Review?**


	3. III: Meet with New Family

_Kau mengikuti pelayan itu menuju ruangan VVIP 1. Pelayan itu mengetuk pintu lalu membukanya._

"_Nona Airi sudah datang. Silakan masuk, nona."_

_Kau tersenyum kecil dan memasuki ruangan itu, "Maaf aku ter... lambat."_

_Kau terkejut melihat seseorang yang duduk bersama Ibumu, kau lihat orang tersebut tak kalah terkejutnya denganmu._

"_Miyuki... Airi."_

_**FanFiction Collaboration Natsume Rokunami and Yuzu Nishikawa**_

Unexpected Bad Guy **by** _Natsume Nishikawa_

Kuroko No Basuke **by** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

**Cast:** [Hanamiya Makoto, Miyuki Airi (OC / Readers) , Kiyoshi Teppei] , [Aida Riko, Hyuuga Junpei]

**Genre:** AU, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

**Warning**: OOC, Typo(s), tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, judul tak menyakinkan, dll

**Rated:** M

.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

"Ki-Kiyoshi-senpai…."

"Kalian sudah saling kenal Miyuki-_chan_?" Tanya ibumu.

"Ahh… i-itu…"

"Biarkan dia duduk dulu, Yuzuru-_san_." ucap seorang pria yang terlihat lebih dewasa dari Kiyoshi.

"Ah, iya, benar. Kemari Miyuki-_chan_, duduklah." Ucap, Ibumu.

Kau berjalan menghampiri meja, duduk di samping Ibumu dan dihadapan Kiyoshi.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Miyuki-_chan_. Seperti kata Yuzuru-_san_, kau anak yang cantik." puji pria itu.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Ucapmu, tersenyum canggung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Teppei, kau sepertinya sudah mengenal Miyuki-_chan_?"

"Uhm, iya otou-_san_. Kau ingat ceritaku yang sudah ditolong oleh seorang gadis ketika sebuah pot tanaman jatuh dari balkon atas sekolahku? Gadis itu adalah Miyuki-_chan_. Jika Miyuki-_chan_ tidak berteriak memberitahuku, mungkin saat ini aku tak bisa berada disini."

"Ohh, benarkah itu, Miyuki-_chan_?" Tanya Ibumu, antusias.

"_Senpai_, kau terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah itu." cicitmu, malu.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi sebuah keluarga, bukan? Jangan terlalu formal, Miyuki-_chan_!" tegur Ayah Kiyoshi.

"Eh? Ahh, ba-baiklah..."

Kau menghentikan ucapanmu. Jujur saja, kau bingung ingin memanggilnya ji-_san_, tapi sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi ayah barumu. Ingin memanggil tou-_san,_ tapi dia belum resmi menjadi ayahmu. Jadilah kau menggantungkan ucapanmu, membuat semua yang ada dimeja makan itu bingung. Mengerti kebingunganmu, Ayah Kiyoshi berbicara.

"Mulai sekarang bisa kau biasakan memanggilku tou-_san_ saja, Miyuki-_chan_?"

Kau menoleh, menatap pria itu yang tengah tersenyum. Senyum yang sama seperti milik Kiyoshi, membuatmu merona malu.

"Ba-baiklah, tou-_san_." Katamu dengan kepala menunduk.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga ingin dipanggil Teppei nii-_san_ olehmu, Hiro—, uhm maksudku, Miyuki-_chan_." pinta Kiyoshi.

Kau menatap Kiyoshi. Ada rasa sakit dihatimu saat ia tersenyum dan meminta dipanggil nii-_san_. Kau tersenyum dan mencoba mengikhlaskan takdirmu yang harus bersamanya sebagai adik—kakak, bukan sebagai kekasih.

"Baiklah, Teppei nii-_san_." Ucapmu, tersenyum manis. Membuat dua orang yang ada dihadapanmu merona.

"Gawat, sepertinya aku akan mengidap penyakit _sister—complex_." ucap Kiyoshi sembari menunduk dan menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan satu tangan.

"Sepertinya aku akan mengalami _family—complex_." ucap sang Ayah setelah menopang dahinya dengan satu tangan.

Kau hanya bisa menatap bingung kedua orang itu, sedangkan Ibumu hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi mereka. Tak lama pintu ruangan diketuk dan masuklah beberapa pelayan dengan troli makanan. Setelah menghidangkan berbagai masakan dimeja, kalian mulai makan malam dengan tenang hingga Ayah Kiyoshi membuka pembicaraan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau Teppei kau panggil nii-_san_ berarti umurmu dibawahnya, kan, Miyuki-_chan_? Memang kau kelas berapa?" tanya sang Ayah.

"Aku kelas tiga SMP, tou-_san_."

"Lho? Kau kelas tiga SMP? Bagaimana caranya kau menolong Kiyoshi di sekolah tadi?"

"Miyuki-_chan_ sekolah di Akademi _Chogasaki Koto_, tou-_san_. Sekolahnya disamping sekolahku dan hanya dibatasi oleh pagar kawat saja. Kebetulan jam olahraga kami sama dan sisanya seperti yang waktu itu aku ceritakan." jelas Kiyoshi.

"Hoo... kau sekolah di Akademi _Chogasaki_. Bukankah itu sekolah khusus putri? Lalu kudengar disana para siswinya banyak memiliki prestasi."

"Tentu saja, Tarou-_san_. Bahkan Miyuki-_chan_ bersekolah disana dengan beasiswa, lho." ucap Ibumu, membanggakan.

"Hee... begitukah? Kalau begitu kau siswi yang pintar, ya, Miyuki-_chan_." puji Kiyoshi.

"Kau terlalu memuji, nii-_san_."

"Karena sudah kelas tiga, kau sudah tahu ingin melanjutkan sekolah dimana?" tanya sang Ayah.

Kau terdiam dan mengigit bibir bawahmu pelan, kebiasaan saat bingung dan gugup.

"Uhm, entahlah. Aku masih bingung, tou-_san_." Akhirnya kau hanya membalas pertanyaannya seperti itu.

"Bukankah waktu itu kau bilang ingin melanjutkan ke _Kirisaki Daiichi_ Miyuki-_chan_?" Tanya Ibumu.

Kau memang dulu pernah bilang ingin melanjutkan disana. Tetapi setelah tahu kalau disana tak ada program beasiswa untuk pelajar berprestasi, kau mengurungkan niat untuk bersekolah disana karena biaya sekolah yang mahal.

"Uhm, kudengar tak ada program beasiswa disana. Jadi… aku rasa… aku tak jadi melanjutkan kesana."

"Miyuki-_chan_." panggil sang Ayah.

"Ya, tou-_san_?"

"Kita akan menjadi keluarga, bukan? Kenapa masih canggung seperti itu? Kalau kau mau melanjutkan ke sekolah _Kirisaki Daiichi_, bilang saja. Tou-_san_ masih sanggup membiayaimu dan Teppei untuk bersekolah disana. Lagipula jika kau satu sekolah dengan Teppei, dia bisa menjagamu, bukan?"

Kiyoshi mengulurkan tangannya lalu mencubit pelan pipimu sambil tersenyum, "Kita ini sudah jadi keluarga, jadi jangan bersikap kaku dan canggung seperti itu. Oke?"

Kau merasa matamu panas. Kau mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Kau mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, membuat tiga orang yang disana tersenyum. Kau merasa sangat beruntung jika memiliki keluarga seperti ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong Miyuki-_chan_, jangan-jangan Teppei yang mengirimimu bunga tadi pagi sebagai ucapan terima kasih?" terka Ibumu, membuatmu hampir tersedak minuman.

"Kaa-_san_, kenapa membahas masalah itu saat ini—"

"Maksudmu apa, kaa-_san_? Aku mengirim bunga?" Tanya Kiyoshi, bingung.

"Tadi pagi ada seseorang yang menaruh bunga mawar didepan pintu _apartement_ dan ditujukan untuk Miyuki-_chan_." jelas Ibumu.

"Eh, begitukah? Kukira Miyuki-_chan_ sangat suka bunga mawar sampai membawanya ke sekolah." ucap Kiyoshi.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Teppei?" tanya Ibumu.

"Tadi pagi aku tak sengaja melihat Miyuki-_chan_ memeluk sebuah karangan bunga mawar dikelas."

Ucapan Kiyoshi sontak membuatmu jadi pusat perhatian dimeja itu, "Uhm, _ano_... tadi pagi ada seseorang yang meletakan karangan bunga mawar diatas mejaku yang sama persis dengan yang diletakan didepan pintu, kaa-_san_." Ucapmu, menjelaskan.

"Eh? Kukira Teppei yang mengirim bunga itu ke apartement setelah tahu kalau Miyuki-_chan_ menolongmu kemarin."

"Kukira juga awalnya nii-_san_ yang mengirimnya." ucapmu.

"Eh, kenapa aku?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Karena kemarin nii-_san_ mengantarku pulang ke apartement." jawabmu.

"Kau tak punya teman lelaki, Miyuki-_chan_?" tanya sang Ayah.

"Sejauh ini hanya Teppei nii-_san_ laki-laki yang dekat denganku dari kemarin."

Ucapanmu membuat semuanya terdiam, "Uhm... jadi siapa si pengirim bunga itu? Jika dia sampai tahu alamat _apartement_mu, bukankah dia _stalker_?" ucap Ibumu.

"Kaa-_san_ jangan menakutiku!" protesmu, ngeri membayangkan dirimu memiliki seorang _stalker_.

"Miyuki-_chan_ itu, kan, cantik, manis, dan pintar. Wajar, kan, jika memiliki satu atau dua orang _stalker_?" ujar Kiyoshi, polos.

"Nii-_san_, jangan ikutan menakutiku!"

"Tetapi belum tentu juga pengirim bunga itu adalah orang luar, bukan?" ucap sang Ayah.

"Maksudmu, Tarou-_san_?"

"Miyuki-_chan_ adalah siswi berprestasi disekolahnya. Tak ada salahnya mengidolakan seseorang yang memiliki prestasi. Bisa saja ada _kouhai_ atau teman seangkatan yang mengagumi Miyuki-_chan_, bukan? Untuk alamat tempat tinggal, ia bisa melihat buku siswa?" ucap sang Ayah, mencoba menenangkan ketakutanmu.

Ucapan Ayah barumu benar juga. Belum tentu si pengirim adalah orang luar. Apalagi jika menaruh bunga diatas mejamu. Jika orang luar, pasti susah, bukan?

"Baiklah, baiklah. Lupakan pembicaraan menegangkan ini. Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin tou-_san_ tanyakan pada kalian berdua." ujar sang Ayah.

Kau dan Kiyoshi menatap sang Ayah dengan dahi mengkerut bingung.

"Kapan bagusnya menurut kalian?" tanya sang Ayah, menambah bingung kalian.

"Maksudmu, tou-_san_?" tanya Kiyoshi balik.

"Maksud Tarou, kapan bagusnya hari pernikahan tou-_san_ dan kaa-_san _berlangsung." jelas Ibumu.

Kau dan Kiyoshi saling berpandangan, "Menurutmu kapan, Miyuki-_chan_?"

"Minggu depan?" jawabmu, ragu.

"Eh, secepat itu?" ujar Kiyoshi, terkejut.

"Uhm... lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan?" jawabmu, polos. Sontak membuat sang Ayah tertawa keras.

"Benar juga apa yang Miyuki-_chan_ bilang, lebih cepat lebih baik. Terlebih sebentar lagi Miyuki-_chan_ akan lulus dan ada pergantian marga keluarga, sebisa mungkin tou-_san_ ingin nama marga Miyuki sudah berubah di sertifikat kelulusan. Baiklah, minggu depan kita adakan resepsi pernikahan. Kau tak keberatan, Yuzuru-_san_?"

"Tentu tidak, Tarou-_san_."

"Kalau begitu, bisa tou-_san_ minta tolong pada kalian berdua untuk masalah gaun dan cincin?"

"Eh, kenapa harus kami?" protes Kiyoshi.

"Karena tou-_san_ sibuk kerja. Tenanglah, untuk masalah yang lain tou-_san_ yang urus. Jadi bisa kami serahkan urusan gaun pengantin dan cincinnya pada kalian?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu." jawab Kiyoshi.

Setelah makan malam, kau diantar ke _apartement_ oleh mobil ayahmu.

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya, Tarou-_san_." ucap Ibumu.

"Sama-sama, Yuzuru-_san_."

Sementara ibu dan ayah –barumu—berpamitan, kau dan Teppei hanya berdiri bersebelahan tanpa pembicaraan.

"Miyuki-_chan_." panggil Kiyoshi.

"Ya?"

"Besok ada waktu? Kita pesan gaun pengantin untuk minggu depan."

"Uhm, baiklah."

"Minta alamat email dan nomer teleponmu. Besok akan kukirim pesan." ucap Teppei lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantong celananya.

Kau mengeluarkan ponselmu dari tas dan memberikan alamat email serta nomer teleponmu padanya.

"Besok kuhubungi. _Oyasumi_, Miyuki-_chan_." pamit Teppei sebelum memasuki mobil.

"_Oyasumi_." balasmu sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Kiyoshi-_senpai_…" ucapmu lirih begitu mobil yang ditumpangi Kiyoshi bergerak menjauh.

"Ayo kita masuk, Miyuki-_chan_." ajak Ibumu yang kau jawab dengan anggukan kecil.

Kau memasuki kamarmu dan menguncinya, lalu merebahkan tubuhmu di kasur, menatap langit-langit kamarmu.

'_Takdir memang menyatukan kita, tetapi bukan sebagai kekasih. Melainkan sebagai keluarga._'

Kau tersenyum lirih saat pikiran itu tiba-tiba berputar dikepalamu.

'Asal kaa-_san_ bahagia, aku pun turut bahagia.'

Kini kau mulai meragukan ucapanmu itu.

"Kau harus mulai menerima semua kenyataan ini, Miyuki. Ubah perasaan sukamu pada Kiyoshi-_senpai_ sebagai lelaki, menjadi perasaan suka terhadap kakak." Ucapmu, lirih dan satu-persatu bulir air mata turun jatuh ke pipimu. Kau menutup matamu dengan punggung tangan.

"Ini yang terbaik. Asal semua bahagia, aku pun pasti bahagia!" ucapmu, meyakinkan diri sebelum akhirnya kau tertidur.

.

.

.

**: =Natsume Nishikawa: Unexpected Bad Guy= :**

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, kau terbangun karena alarm di jam wekermu berdering. Kau bangun dengan sedikit malas, berat rasanya membuka mata, sampai ketukan pelan terdengar di pintu kamarmu.

"Miyuki-_chan_, kau sudah bangun? Kaa-_san_ sudah siapkan sarapan untukmu."

"_Ha'i_, kaa-_san_. Aku sudah bangun."

Kau bangun dari tidurmu, lalu membuka pintu kamar dan menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri dari kantuk. Dua puluh menit kemudian kau telah rapi bersiap-siap dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan bekal makan siang.

"Tak usah membuatkan kaa-_san_ bekal. Karena hari ini kaa-san ada _meeting_ penting untuk Tarou-_san_, jadi kaa-_san_ berangkat sekarang." pamit Ibumu.

"Eh, tunggu. Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa nama tou-_san_?" tanyamu, bingung. Karena setahumu, Ibumu bekerja sebagai seorang sekretaris direktur utama sebuah perusahaan.

"Lho, kaa-_san_ belum bilang, ya? Tarou-_san_ itu direktur utama perusahaan tempat kaa-_san_ bekerja."

Kau menjatuhkan kentang yang tengah kau kupas. Kau tahu, Kiyoshi memang anak orang kaya karena bersekolah di _Kirisaki_. Tetapi kau tak menyangka kalau Ayahnya adalah direktur utama sebuah perusahaan yang terkenal. Ibumu tersenyum geli melihat tingkah lakumu.

"Mulai sekarang, bersiaplah menjadi seorang nona muda, Miyuki-_chan_." ucap Ibumu, lalu meninggalkan dapur dan dirimu yang masih diam terpaku.

'_Oh, astaga, tentu saja. Bodohnya aku ini, padahal aku tahu kalau keluarga Kiyoshi-senpai adalah keluarga terkenal akan bisnisnya. Kenapa masih terkejut juga?_' teriakmu, frustasi.

Kau menghela napas, lalu melanjutkan kembali membuat bekal makan siang untukmu dan Sayaka.

.

.

.

**: =Natsume Nishikawa: Unexpected Bad Guy= :**

.

.

.

Bel istirahat seperti biasa, kau dan Sayaka memakan bekal di taman belakang. Kali ini Sayaka terlihat sangat antusias dari biasanya, kau mengerti maksud dari tatapan Sayaka itu.

"Ini bekalmu, Sayaka-_chan_." Ucapmu, lalu memberikan satu kotak _bento_ padanya.

"Ohh, ayolah. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan, Miyuki-_chan_. Aku menantikan cerita tentang tadi malam." bujuk Sayaka, lalu mulai memakan _bento_nya.

"Kami berkenalan, berbincang akrab, makan malam, dan pulang," jawabmu, seadanya, lalu memakan wortel dan kentang.

"Hei, aku butuh cerita lengkapnya, bukan inti ceritanya." ujar Sayaka.

"Apa yang harus kuceritakan, ya? Hanya itu saja yang bisa kuceritakan padamu. Lagipula kau kenal keluarga baruku, kok." ucapmu.

Sayaka berhenti menyuapkan makanannya, "Aku mengenalnya? Siapa?"

Kau pun berhenti menyuapkan makanan, menoleh kearah Sayaka dan tersenyum sendu. "Kiyoshi-_senpai_. Dia yang akan menjadi keluarga baruku."

Kau lihat, Sayaka membelalakan matanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan karena terkejut.

"Oh… oh, astaga. Be-benarkah itu, Miyuki-_chan_? Kiyoshi-_senpai_ yang akan menjadi keluarga barumu? Kau… kau tidak berbohong padaku, kan?" tanya Sayaka, mencoba meyakinkan.

"Sayangnya, ini semua bukan kebohongan, Sayaka-_chan_. Bahkan kami sudah saling memanggil nama kecil, tentu saja aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan nii-_san_."

Sayaka menaruh kotak _bento_ disampingnya, lalu memelukmu. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan, Miyuki-_chan_?"

"Tentu saja, aku baik-baik saja, Sayaka-_chan_."

Sayaka tahu saat ini kau tengah berbohong. Siapa, sih, yang akan baik-baik saja saat kemarin kau baru saja membulatkan tekad untuk menyatakan perasaan suka pada seseorang, tiba-tiba saja kau harus merelakan perasaanmu itu saat tahu kalau orang yang kau sukai akan menjadi keluargamu.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Miyuki-_chan_!" ujar Sayaka.

Kau menatap sahabat yang bagaikan saudaramu itu, lalu tersenyum manis. "Saat ini aku sudah baik-baik saja, Sayaka-_chan_! Tadi malam aku sudah puas menangis. Lagipula, kurasa tak jelek juga bisa bersama Kiyoshi-_senpai_ sebagai keluarga. Setidaknya kami akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, bukan?"

Sayaka masih menatap khawatir dirimu. Kau mencubit kencang pipinya membuat dia berteriak sakit.

"Dan kabar bagusnya, aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku di _Kirisaki Daiichi High_." Ucapmu, senang.

"EH?! BENARKAH?!" tanpa sadar Sayaka berteriak, bahkan raut wajah khawatirnya kini telah hilang dan menjadi sebuah senyum sumringah.

"Tentu, tadi malam kami sudah membicarakannya, jadi kita akan bersama-sama, Sayaka-_chan_."

Sayaka terlonjak senang dan memelukmu erat. Kau tertawa melihat reaksinya.

"Hem, kau memang lebih terlihat cantik saat tersenyum, Miyuki-_chan_. Tetapi wajah sedihmu jauh lebih terlihat menarik untukku." ucap seorang pemuda dengan seringaiannya yang tengah memperhatikanmu melalui teropong miliknya.

.

.

.

**: =Natsume Nishikawa: Unexpected Bad Guy= :**

.

.

.

"Mau pulang bersama, Miyuki-_chan_?" ajak Sayaka saat pulang sekolah.

"Gomen, Sayaka-_chan_. Aku ada janji dengan Kiyoshi-_senpai_ hari ini."

"Eh? Kau mau kemana?"

Kau menunjukan pesan di ponselmu kepada Sayaka.

_**From: Teppei-nii**_

_**Time: 01.35 P.M**_

_**Subject: Hari ini**_

'_**Miyuki-chan, hari ini tunggulah sebentar didepan gerbang Kirisaki. Aku ada keperluan dengan seseorang sebentar, setelah itu kita pergi memesan gaun.'**_

Sayaka mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung. "Memesan gaun?"

"Minggu depan acara resepsi pernikahan kaa-_san_." Ucapmu, polos.

"_NANI_?!" teriak Sayaka. Untung saja saat ini kelas sudah kosong, hanya tinggal kalian berdua yang belum pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Kau menutup telingamu dengan kedua tangan, "Akhir-akhir ini kau sering berteriak, Sayaka-_chan_. Lama-lama kau bisa darah tinggi, lho." sindirmu.

"Dan kejutan-kejutan darimu lah yang membuatku akhir-akhir ini berteriak, Miyuki-_chan_!" sindirnya, balik.

Kau hanya menjulurkan lidahmu, meledeknya, lalu berjalan keluar kelas diikuti oleh Sayaka.

"Jadi kau yang akan memilihkan gaun untuk oba-_san_?"

"Uhm, itu permintaan tou-_san_. Jadi hari ini aku akan pergi untuk memesan gaun pengantin dan juga cincin. Ahh, benar juga. Kenapa aku tak memesan cincin di salah satu tokomu, Sayaka-_chan_?" ucapmu, senang.

"Eh, silakan saja. Suatu kehormatan jika usaha keluargaku berguna untukmu."

"Kalau begitu nanti aku akan bilang Kiyoshi-_senpai_ untuk masalah cincin."

Kalian berpisah didepan gerbang begitu Sayaka memasuki mobilnya. Kau berjalan menuju gerbang _Kirisaki_. Kau mengeratkan syal dilehermu. Sebenarnya dari tadi pagi kau merasa tak enak badan, mungkin gara-gara kau tidur dengan _mini dress_ disaat musim dingin seperti ini. Ingin rasanya kau segera pulang kerumah, tetapi takut mengecewakan Kiyoshi.

Saat akan sampai didepan gerbang _Kirisaki_, tubuhmu limbung karena tersandung batu. Untunglah ada seseorang yang menahan tubuhmu hingga kau tak terjatuh.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_." Ucapmu, lalu mendongak melihat sang penolong.

Sang penolong adalah seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan tatapan sayu yang waktu itu tak sengaja kau tatap diruang kesenian. Kau mengigit bibir bawahmu karena gugup ditatap pemuda itu. Kau membelalakkan matamu dan merona saat pemuda itu menunduk dan menyatukan keningnya dengan keningmu. Dapat kau cium wangi cokelat yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu.

"Dahimu panas. Sepertinya kau demam, pulanglah dan beristirahat." Ucapnya, lalu menjauhkan wajahnya darimu.

"_A-a-ano_..."

"MIYUKI-_CHAN_!"

Sebuah teriakan membuat kau dan pemuda itu sontak menoleh. Dapat kau lihat Kiyoshi yang tengah berlari kearahmu dengan wajah yang terlihat tegang dan khawatir. Pemuda dihadapanmu mengusap kepalamu pelan lalu memasuki mobilnya, membuatmu bingung dengan tingkah lakunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Miyuki-_chan_? Kau tak apa-apa, kan? Apa yang dilakukannya padamu tadi?" tanya Kiyoshi begitu ia berdiri didepanmu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, nii-_san_. Dia hanya menolongku saat aku hampir terjatuh karena tersandung." Jawabmu, menjelaskan.

"Begitukah? Syukurlah." Ucap Kiyoshi, lalu menghela napas lega.

Kau bingung, kenapa Kiyoshi sampai sepanik itu hanya karena seorang lelaki yang menolongmu? Oh, apakah virus _sister—complex_ sudah melekat padanya?

"Kiyoshi, ada apa tiba-tiba berlari?"

Kali ini sebuah teriakan membuatmu sekali lagi menoleh. Kau lihat Izuki tengah berlari kearahmu dan Kiyoshi.

"Oh, Izuki. _Gomen_, _gomen_."

Kau yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil, membuat mereka menoleh.

"Lho? Kau yang kemarin, bukan?" tanya Izuki.

"_Konnichiwa_, _senpai_. Maaf jika Teppei nii-_san_ membuatmu repot." Sapamu, lalu membungkukkan badan sedikit, memberi salam.

"Teppei nii-_san_?" ulang Izuki.

**1 detik… **

**2 detik… **

**3 detik…**

"EEEEHHH?!"

"Ja-jangan-jangan kamu…" ucap Izuki, tergagap.

"Ahh, benar. Dia yang akan jadi keluarga baruku dan dia yang akan menjadi adikku nanti." ujar Kiyoshi sembari mengelus kepalamu pelan.

"_Hajimemashita, watashi wa Miyuki Airi desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

"Hei, seharusnya Kiyoshi Miyuki." protes Kiyoshi.

"Tapi aku belum resmi menyandang marga Kiyoshi, nii-_san_." balasmu.

"Jadi kemarin kau membeli _mini dress_ untuk untuk makan malam bersama Kiyoshi?"

"Eh, iya, benar. Tapi kenapa _senpai _tahu?"

"Sebenarnya kemarin aku datang ke butik untuk mengambil setelan jas Kiyoshi. Dia bilang itu untuk acara makan malam bersama keluarga barunya." jelas Izuki.

Bibirmu membulat tanda mengerti penjelasannya.

"Jadi Izuki, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk gaun pernikahan dan dress untuk Miyuki-_chan_ nanti."

"Kapan resepsinya? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" tanya Izuki.

"Minggu depan."

"APA?!" Izuki terbelalak kaget. "Cepat sekali." ujar Izuki.

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Lagipula sebentar lagi Miyuki-_chan_ akan lulus dan harus ada pergantian marga keluarga, bukan?"

"_Sou_…" Izuki angguk-angguk paham.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita ke butikmu, Izuki!"

Setelahnya, kau, Kiyoshi, dan Izuki berjalan ke stasiun kereta.

"Hee... tak kusangka senpai pergi ke sekolah naik kereta!" ujarmu, membuka pembicaraan.

"Apakah aneh?" tanya Izuki.

"Tidak, sih. Tapi karena sekolah _Kirisaki _banyak siswa dari keluarga kaya dan terpandang, jadi kupikir kalian lebih sering ke sekolah naik mobil."

"Yaahh, kami tidak terlalu suka diantar mobil, sih." Kata Kiyoshi.

"Daripada diantar oleh supir, kami lebih suka mengendarainya sendiri. Ya, kan, Kiyoshi?"

Kiyoshi menanggapi pertanyaan Izuki dengan anggukan kepalanya, "Tunggu sampai kami berumur 17 tahun dan punya SIM, baru kami bisa mengendarai mobil sendiri." tambahnya.

Kau mengangguk-angguk kecil, tanda mengerti maksudnya. Tak lama, kereta yang menuju stasiun _Omotesando_ datang. Dua puluh menit kemudian, kalian sampai dibutik milik keluarga Izuki. Begitu memasuki butik, seperti biasa, kalian disambut oleh para pegawai butik. Tak lama, manajer butik itu berlari menghampiri Izuki.

"Selamat datang, Izuki-_sama_. Ada urusan apa anda kemari?"

"Uhm, tolong perlihatkan mereka koleksi gaun pengantin." ucap Izuki sembari menunjuk kau dan Kiyoshi.

"Oh, lama tak bertemu Kiyoshi-_sama_ dan... _are_? Bukankah kau nona yang kemarin?"

"_Konnichiwa_. Terima kasih atas pertolongannya kemarin." katamu.

"Tidak, tidak. Kemarin saya tak banyak membantu. Lalu, apa kalian akan segera menikah hingga memesan gaun pengantin disini sekarang?"

"Hahaha, tidak! Gadis ini akan menjadi adikku. Aku memesan gaun untuk pernikahan otou-_san _dan okaa-_san_." kata Kiyoshi memberi penjelasan.

Kau dan Kiyoshi dibimbing menuju ruangan khusus gaun pengantin. Kau terlihat antusias kala melihat berpuluh-puluh model gaun pengantin yang cantik, bahkan kau melupakan fakta kalau kau saat ini sedang kurang sehat.

"Bagaimana, Miyuki-_chan_? Menurutmu ada yang cocok dengan kaa-_san_? Atau ada gaun yang menarik perhatianmu?"

Kau mengangguk antusias dan menunjuk sebuah gaun pengantin dengan model _strapless_ dan rok _ball gown_ berwarna putih tulang.

"Ohh, pilihan yang bagus." puji Izuki.

"Baiklah, kita pesan gaun yang ini saja." ujar Kiyoshi pada sang manajer toko.

"Kalau begitu, bisa buat janji dengan sang pengantin untuk melakukan pengukuran?" tanya manajer toko.

"_Ano_, sepertinya tak bisa karena kaa-_san_ sibuk. Tapi aku tahu ukuran tubuh kaa-_san_." jelasmu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tolong tuliskan ukuran tubuh pengantin dibuku ini."

Kau menulis tinggi, berat, dan tiga ukuran Ibumu.

"Selanjutnya kita cari gaun untukmu, Miyuki-_chan_." kata Kiyoshi. Kalian dibawa ke ruangan khusus _dress_ yang kemarin kau datangi.

"Bisa bantu pilihkan yang menurutmu cocok, nii-_san_?" tanyamu.

"Uhmm... baiklah. _Etto_... bagaimana dengan ini?" ujarnya, lalu menyodorkan _Lace Halter mini dress_, _dress_ yang sama seperti yang dipilihkan sang manajer kemarin.

"Kau yakin yang itu, Kiyoshi-_sama_? Kemarin nona ini menolaknya." ucap sang manajer.

"Eh? Kenapa kau menolaknya, Miyuki-_chan_? Padahal menurutku ini cocok denganmu, lho." Tanyanya, polos.

Kau menutup mulutmu, mencoba menahan tawa. Entah Kiyoshi ini bodoh atau kelewat polos, jelas saja, kan, kau menolak baju yang sangat terbuka dan terlalu pendek seperti itu. Baju seperti itu tidak mungkin cocok dipakai oleh siswi _Junior High School_ sepertimu.

"Kiyoshi, kau ini memang bodoh, ya. Sudah jelas Miyuki menolaknya karena tak suka dengan _dress_ itu. Lagipula selera pilihan manajer itu untuk gadis-gadis dewasa." omel Izuki.

"Hahaha, habisnya gadis ini cantik dan terlihat dewasa, Izuki-_sama_." ujar sang manajer.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan manajer. Menurutku ini bagus dan Miyuki-_chan_ pasti cocok pakai ini." Kiyoshi berujar.

"Baiklah, aku pilih yang itu."

Ucapanmu sontak membuat Izuki terkejut, "Kau yakin?"

"Aku sudah menyerahkan pemilihan _dress_ pada Teppei-_nii_. Aku bisa menggerai rambutku untuk menutupi punggung dan kalau bisa, apakah _dress_nya bisa dipanjangkan sedikit hingga sepanjang atas lututku?"

Izuki menoleh kearah manajer, sang manager mengerti maksud Izuki. Ia segera mengambil alat pengukur tubuh dan mengukur tinggi tubuhmu agar bisa menyesuaikan tinggi _dress_ yang kau pesan. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengukur tubuhmu. Setelah selesai mengukur, kau dan Kiyoshi pamit pulang sedangkan Izuki masih dibutik milik keluarganya.

"Oh iya, nii-_san_..."

"Uhm, _nani_?"

"Untuk masalah cincin, gimana kalau pesan ditoko milik temanku saja?"

"Boleh, boleh. Mau kesana sekarang? Atau besok?"

"Mungkin besok saja bagaimana?"

"Belum terlalu sore. Ayo, aku antar kau pulang, Miyuki-_chan_!"

Kau mengangguk pelan dan berjalan disamping Kiyoshi dalam diam. Sebenarnya kau ingin hari ini juga menyelesaikan pemesanan gaun serta cincin untuk orang tuamu, tapi tubuhmu makin lemas dan kepalamu makin sakit hingga akhirnya kau putuskan untuk pulang dan beristirahat saja. Sekali lagi kau hampir terjatuh saat kakimu tak sengaja tersandung batu kecil, untung saja Kiyoshi dengan sigap menangkap tubuhmu.

"Miyuki-_chan_, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, khawatir.

"I-iya, maaf nii-_san_..."

Kiyoshi mengerutkan dahinya saat ia melihat air mukamu yang terlihat pucat. Ia menaruh tangan besarnya dikeningmu dan tersentak saat merasakan panas di keningmu.

"Astaga Miyuki-_chan_, keningmu panas! Kau sedang demam? Kenapa tak bilang?" ucapnya, khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, nii-_san_. Aku tak mau mengingkari janji untuk memesan gaun hari ini."

Kiyoshi menghela nafas, "Jika kau sakit, tak masalah, Miyuki-_chan_. Aku bisa memesan sendiri dan meminta pendapat Izuki atau kakaknya. Maaf, aku tak menyadari kalau kau sakit." Ucapnya, menyesal.

"Bukan salahmu, nii-_san_."

"Sekarang kita ke rumah sakit dulu, ya."

"Ti-tidak usah, nii-_san_. Aku ingin pulang saja dan istirahat dirumah!"

"Tapi..."

"Kumohon, nii-_san_." Ucapmu, memohon.

Kiyoshi memberhentikan taksi dan menuntunmu memasuki taksi. Ia menyebutkan alamat apartementmu. Setelah sampai, ia menawarkan diri untuk menggendongmu, tapi kau tolak dengan halus. Akhirnya dia hanya merangkul bahumu dan mengantarmu sampai dipintu kamar _apartement_, tetapi sesuatu benda membuatmu dan Kiyoshi tersentak kaget.

Sebuket bunga mawar dengan berbagai warna serta sekeranjang buah tergeletak didepan pintu _apartement_mu. Kau terlihat ketakutan terlebih saat mengingat percakapan tadi malam tentang seorang _stalker_. Kiyoshi yang mengerti ketakutanmu lantas mengelus kepalamu pelan.

"Tenanglah, akan kutemani sampai kaa-_san_ pulang. Lagipula aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu dengan keadaan sakit seperti ini." ucapnya, mencoba menenangkanmu.

Ia berjalan terlebih dahulu dan mengambil buket bunga serta sekeranjang buah yang masih tertutup bungkus plastik bening. Tak ada nama pengirim, hanya ada kartu ucapan

.

_**'Semoga lekas sembuh, hime'**_

.

Kau membuka pintu dan masuk terlebih dahulu disusul oleh Kiyoshi. Setelah menyiapkan sandal ruangan untuk Kiyoshi, kau mempersilakan dia masuk dan menyuruhnya duduk diruang tamu. Sedangkan kau masuk ke kamar menaruh tas sekolahmu tanpa mengganti seragam sekolah. Kau berjalan menuju dapur, mencoba menyiapkan minuman untuk Kiyoshi.

Dengan nafas terengah dan menahan rasa pusing dikepalamu, kau membawa minuman buatanmu menuju ruang tamu. Baru beberapa langkah kau keluar dari dapur sekaligus ruang makan, pandanganmu menggelap dan terjatuh. Bunyi pecahan gelas dan teriakan Kiyoshi adalah hal terakhir yang kau dengar sebelum kau menutup matamu.

"MIYUKI-_CHAN_!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Pojok Pesan dari Author**_

_**Yuzu: **Natsume Nishikawa is back (?) _

_Maafkan Yuzu dan Natsu yang telat pake banget untuk update fanfic ini T.T _

_Masalah utamanya ada di komunikasi (?) dan kesibukan dunia real, jadi harap dimaklumi_

_Dan yang parahnya Yuzu abis terkena WB jadi susah untuk dapet mood lanjutin fict collab ini_

**_Natsu:_**_ Natsu sempat salah ngedit di A/N ini. :v Maafkan kebodohan Natsu, yaak. :3 /duesh_

_Maafkan karena kami lama sekali update FanFic ini. ._. Karena kami juga punya kesibukan sendiri di dunia nyata dan Natsu sekarang lebih produktif di akun official(?) FFn Natsu. _

_Dan seperti kata Yuzu, Yuzu lagi kena WB, jadi tambah susah. '-' Tapi kami harap kalian masih berkenan mengikuti fict ini._

**Mind to Review?**


	4. IV: Got a Kissmark from Stalker

_Dengan nafas terengah dan menahan rasa pusing dikepalamu, kau membawa minuman buatanmu menuju ruang tamu. Baru beberapa langkah kau keluar dari dapur sekaligus ruang makan, pandanganmu menggelap dan terjatuh. Bunyi pecahan gelas dan teriakan Kiyoshi adalah hal terakhir yang kau dengar sebelum kau menutup matamu._

_"MIYUKI-CHAN!"_

_**FanFiction Collaboration Natsume Rokunami and Yuzu Nishikawa**_

Unexpected Bad Guy **by** _Natsume Nishikawa_

Kuroko No Basuke **by** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

**Cast:** [Hanamiya Makoto, Miyuki Airi (OC / Readers) , Kiyoshi Teppei] , [Aida Riko, Hyuuga Junpei]

**Genre:** AU, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

**Warning**: OOC, Typo(s), tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, judul tak menyakinkan, dll

**Rated:** M

.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

Bunyi jarum jam serta sinar hangat menerpa wajahmu, membuatmu menggeliat pelan. Kau mengerjapkan mata dan mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi padamu.

"Oh, Miyuki-_chan_, kau sudah sadar. _Ohayou_." sapa suara hangat, membuatmu menoleh ke si empu suara.

"Kaa-_san_..." ucapmu, lirih.

Wanita yang kau panggil itu berjalan kearahmu dan menyentuhkan tangannya dikeningmu.

"Sepertinya demammu sudah turun, jadi kalian bisa tenang dan pulang ke rumah, kan?"

Ucapan ambigu dari sang Ibu membuatmu bingung.

"Kalian?"

Ibumu menggeser posisinya yang tadi menutupi pandanganmu, dan kini dapat kau lihat dua orang dengan wajah yang hampir serupa tengah duduk bersimpuh dengan raut wajah khawatir. Kau tersentak kaget dan refleks segera bangun untuk duduk.

"To-tou-_san_, nii-_san_!"

Ya, benar. Kedua orang yang tengah duduk bersimpuh itu adalah calon Ayah barumu serta calon Kakakmu.

"Syu-syukurlah, kau sudah sadar, Miyuki-_chan_." ujar sang Ayah dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Gomen, Miyuki-_chan_. Andai aku lebih cepat menyadari kalau kau sakit, kau tak akan mengalami hal ini." kali ini sang anak yang berbicara dengan suara lirih.

Kau menatap bingung kepada dua orang yang terlihat khawatir berlebihan itu, lalu kau menoleh kearah Ibumu, mencoba meminta penjelasan. Ibumu yang mengerti akan kebingunganmu, tersenyum kecil lalu sedikit berbisik kepadamu.

"Mereka sangat khawatir padamu, Miyuki-_chan_. Bahkan mereka tak mau pulang dari kemarin sebelum kau sadar."

"Eh? Dari kemarin?"

Kau menoleh, menatap melihat jam _digital_ yang berada dimeja kecil samping kasurmu, terlihat jam menunjukan pukul 10.30 _A.M_, hari sudah berganti.

"Nii-_san_, kau tak ke sekolah?"

"Mana bisa aku ke sekolah dengan tenang saat kau belum sadarkan diri!"

"Tou-_san_, kau tak bekerja?"

"Mana bisa aku bekerja dengan tenang saat kau belum sadarkan diri!"

Kau menghela nafas dan memijat pelipismu pelan. Buah memang tak jauh dari pohonnya, sekarang kau menyetujui pepatah tersebut.

"Aku hanya demam. Kalian berlebihan mengkhawatirkanku!"

"Jangan meremehkan demam, Miyuki-_chan_!" bentak mereka berdua dengan kompak.

"Ma-maaf, aku tak bermaksud begitu..." kau tercengang melihat mereka berdua tampak semarah itu pada ucapanmu.

"Ahh... tidak, tidak. Tou-_san_ yang seharusnya minta maaf. Tou-_san_ tak bermaksud membentakmu. Hanya saja saat melihat kau tak sadarkan diri dan Ibumu menolak membawamu ke rumah sakit membuat tou-_san_ jadi berlebihan seperti ini!"

Kau tersenyum, merasa sedikit senang dengan perhatian dan kasih sayang seorang Ayah yang sudah lama tak kau rasakan.

"_Jaa_... karena Miyuki-_chan_ sudah sadar, bagaimana kalau kita sarapan? Ahh, kalau jam segini lebih tepat disebut _b__runch_, ya? Kalian belum makan dari pagi, bukan? Sebelumnya kalian segera cuci muka, biar aku siapkan _b__runch_." ucap Ibumu, memerintah kedua lelaki itu.

Sang ayah dan anak itu berjalan keluar dari kamarmu menuju kamar mandi yang sudah terlebih dahulu ditunjukan oleh Ibumu. Kau bangkit dari kasur dan menghampiri Ibumu.

"Aku bantu, kaa-_san_. Lagipula aku sudah sembuh." pintamu pada sang Ibu, yang dibalas dengan senyuman hangat.

Kau berjalan menuju dapur dan membantu Ibumu menyiapkan _sandwich_ dan teh.

"Kau tahu, Miyuki-_chan_? Kenapa mereka terlihat khawatir berlebihan seperti itu?"

Kau menggelengkan kepalamu pelan, tanda tak mengetahuinya.

"Istri Tarou-_san_ mempunyai tubuh yang lemah dan seringkali pingsan karena demam, hingga akhirnya ia meninggal saat Teppei berumur 8 tahun."

Kau membeku mendengar cerita ibumu, "Kaa-_san_, kau mengenal almarhum ibu Teppei-_n__ii_?"

"Tidak, kaa-_san_ mendengar hal itu dari Tarou-_san_ sendiri saat kaa-_san_ bertanya. Kau tau, Miyuki-_chan_? Saat kemarin sore kaa-_san_ pulang diantar oleh Tarou-_san_, kaa-_san_ dan Tarou-_san _sangat terkejut ketika mendengar Teppei berteriak memanggil namamu. Tanpa sadar Tarou-_san_ masuk kedalam tanpa membuka sepatu luarnya. Kaa-_san_ juga tak bisa melupakan raut wajah Teppei yang terlihat gemetar ketakutan melihat kau tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin anak itu pernah melihat saat-saat ibunya meninggal maka dari itu..."

Kau menoleh saat ibumu berhenti bercerita, dan—

**Ctak!**

Satu sentilan berhasil mengenai keningmu. Ibumu menyentil keningmu lalu tersenyum.

"Jangan buat khawatir kami lagi, mengerti?" ujar Ibumu, memerintah.

Kau mengangguk, lalu tersenyum kearah Ibumu. Saat _sandwich_ buatanmu siap, kedua lelaki itu telah selesai menyegarkan diri. Kalian menikmati _b__runch_ diselingi dengan canda tawa bagai keluarga.

.

.

.

**: =Natsume Nishikawa: Unexpected Bad Guy= :**

.

.

.

_**Satu minggu kemudian.**__**.. **_

Malam ini, disebuah gedung _ballroom_ mewah, tampak diadakan sebuah acara resepsi pernikahan yang megah. Setelah tadi pagi diadakan upacara pernikahan disebuah gereja yang hanya dihadiri oleh para kerabat, acara resepsi diadakan malam hari. Tampak sang pembawa acara sedang mempersilakan sang pengantin memasuki gedung dan menuju altar.

Yuzuru Airi yang mulai saat ini telah menyandang seorang nyonya Kiyoshi tampak cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantin, disampingnya sang kepala keluarga –Kiyoshi Tarou—juga terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas putih. Lalu dibelakang sang pengantin tampak seorang pemuda tengah digandeng seorang gadis cantik dengan balutan _mini dress_ yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjang serta punggung mulusnya. Para tamu pun tampak kagum atas kecantikan sang gadis.

"Nii-_san_, sepertinya baju ini tak cocok untukku. Lihat, banyak yang memperhatikanku." Ucapmu, berbisik, merasa risih dengan tatapan para tamu undangan. Kau makin mengeratkan rangkulan tanganmu pada Kiyoshi.

"Mereka menatapmu karena kagum atas kecantikanmu, Miyuki-_chan_." Ujar Kiyoshi, membuatmu merona.

Sesampainya di altar pengantin, berbagai acara pun dimulai. Dari menuang _champagne_, memotong _wedding cake_, saling menyuapkan _cake_, ciuman sumpah pengantin sampai pelemparan buket bunga. Setelahnya para tamu dipersilakan untuk menyicipi makanan yang sudah disediakan.

Ada beberapa tamu yang tengah mengobrol dengan Ayah dan Ibumu, beberapa ada yang mengucapkan selamat. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya berdiri dengan sebuah jus ditangan. Tadi kau ditemani oleh Kiyoshi, bahkan kau sempat berkenalan dengan Hyuuga dan juga Riko, tetapi tak berapa lama mereka menghilang. Kiyoshi pun saat ini tengah mengobrol dengan seorang tamu. Kau menghela nafas, merasa bosan dengan acara resepsi pernikahan ini.

'_Jadi begini__,__ ya__,__ pesta para orang kaya. Selain menghadiri pesta__,__ mereka hanya membicarakan bisnis._' Pikirmu, jenuh.

"Miyuki-_chan_..." sebuah suara memanggilmu. Kau sontak menoleh keasal suara dan dapat kau lihat sahabatmu dengan _long dress_ berwarna biru tengah berjalan kearahmu.

"Sayaka-_chan_..." panggilmu, sumringah.

"Hehe. Halo, Kiyoshi oujo-_sama_. Kau tampak cantik malam ini." Ucap Sayaka, mulai menggoda seperti biasa.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Sayaka-_chan_!" ucapmu, pura-pura cemberut dan dibalas kekehan oleh sang sahabat.

"Aku serius, lho, Miyuki-_chan_. Kau tampak cantik, dewasa, dan juga _s__eksi_." Ucap Sayaka dengan suara eksotis saat mengucapkan kata 'seksi'.

Ucapan Sayaka bisa dibilang benar. Malam ini kau tampak cantik mengenakan _Lace __H__alter mini dress_ berwarna putih yang memperlihatkan punggung putih mulusmu serta kaki jenjangmu yang dibalut oleh sebuah _wedges_ berwarna _silver_. _Make up_ tipis yang terkesan _natural _menambah kecantikanmu, rambut sewarna matahari tenggelam milikmu dikeriting bagian bawahnya dan digerai guna menutupi sebagian punggungmu. Kau bahkan tak terlihat seperti anak Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Sayaka-_chan_. Kau juga tampak cantik." Ucapmu, memuji Sayaka.

"Sayaka, kemari sebentar. Tou-_san_ ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang." Ucapan seseorang menginterupsi pembicaraan kalian.

"Ahh, oba-_san_. _Konbawa_." Ucapmu, memberi salam pada Ibu Sayaka.

"_Ara_, Miyuki-_chan_. Kau tampak cantik malam ini. Oh, iya. Aku belum mengucapkan selamat pada Ibumu."

"Sepertinya kaa-_san_ sedang menemani tou-_san_ berbincang pada rekan bisnisnya."

"Kalau begitu nanti oba-_san_ akan berbicara pada ibumu. Ayo, Sayaka. Jangan membuat Ayahmu menunggu!"

Dengan tampang malas, Sayaka hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. "Gomen, Miyuki-_chan_. Nanti kita bicara lagi." Ucapnya, lalu mulai menyusul sang Ibu.

"Hh… sendirian lagi." gumammu.

Kau berjalan keluar menuju taman yang terhubung dengan _b__allroom_ tersebut, merasa risih dengan tatapan-tatapan para tamu yang memandang intens dirimu. Setelah menaruh gelas jus disebuah meja, kau berjalan kearah pohon dekat taman, berdiri dibawahnya melepas penat sekaligus menikmati semilir angin malam itu.

Kau terdiam cukup lama dibawah pohon, menatap para tamu undangan di _ballroom_ yang tengah berbincang membicarakan bisnis dan kau tak mengerti hal itu sama sekali.

Kau terkesiap kala sebuah tangan memelukmu dari belakang dan satu tangan membekap mulutmu.

"Jangan berteriak dan menoleh ke belakang jika kau ingin selamat, Miyuki-_chan_!" Ucap seseorang ditelingamu dengan nada perintah dan sarat akan ancaman. Dapat kau rasakan deru nafasnya yang hangat membuatmu menegang, kau mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari perintah orang tersebut.

Perlahan tangan yang membekapmu terlepas dan kini mulai turun ikut memeluk pinggangmu.

"_A-ano_… Kau siapa? Tolong lepaskan aku…" ucapmu, takut-takut, tanpa berani menoleh karena ancaman orang yang kau yakini seorang pemuda.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini, Miyuki-_chan_? Apa kau tak tahu, banyak para lelaki memandangmu dengan tatapan bernafsu!" bukannya menjawab pertanyaanmu, ia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"I-ini baju yang dipilihkan... o-oleh nii-_san_." Ucapmu dengan nada bergetar takut.

"Hee… si Kiyoshi Teppei itu tak punya selera _fashion_ yang bagus…"

Sang pemuda menggantung ucapannya, lalu tak lama ia menyeringai dan tentu saja kau tak bisa melihatnya.

"Tapi kupikir tak masalah jika kau berpakaian seperti ini hanya untukku…" ucapnya dengan nada menggoda tepat ditelingamu, lalu ia menggigit pelan cuping telingamu.

"A-Akhh!" tanpa sadar kau menjerit kecil, membuat sang pemuda semakin bernafsu.

"Heehh... tak kusangka suaramu akan sangat menggoda saat ini. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu lagi, Miyuki-_chan_."

Salah satu tangan sang pemuda menyingkirkan suraimu yang menutupi punggung dan terlihatlah punggung putih mulusmu.

"To-tolong lepaskan aku. A-atau aku akan be-berteriak!" ucapmu, mengancam.

"Kau mau berteriak? Silakan dan dapat kau pastikan saat itu juga aku akan menyerangmu, Miyuki-_chan_." Ucapnya, meremehkan.

Kau hampir berteriak kala merasakan deru nafas sang pemuda dipunggungmu. Ia mencium, mengendus, dan menjelajah punggungmu dengan hidungnya.

"Tubuhmu wangi coklat yang manis, Miyuki-_chan_. Membuatku ingin memakanmu." Ia terkekeh dengan nada seduktif.

Kau mengigit bibir bawahmu dan sedikit membungkukan tubuhmu yang gemetar kala sang pemuda mulai melakukan aksi gilanya. Mencium, menjilat, mengecup, mengigit kecil kulit punggungmu. Tubuhmu gemetar takut, kegiatan yang dilakukan sang pemuda meninggalkan bekas ditubuhmu. Seolah mengerti akan ketakutanmu, sang pemuda hanya berbisik pelan.

"Tenanglah, aku tak akan meninggalkan _k__issmark_ dipunggungmu."

Sedikit lega mendengar ucapan pemuda itu, tetapi tetap tak menyurutkan ketakutanmu akan kelakuan sang pemuda yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Tubuhmu melemas kala merasakan tangan sang pemuda mulai mengelus perut datarmu.

"To—aakh... long. Lepaskan... aku—uuhh!" ucapmu, memohon dengan desahan kecil yang mulai lolos dari mulutmu.

"Suaramu membangkitkan gairahku, Miyuki-_chan_. Aku semakin ingin memakanmu, menggodamu, membuatmu berteriak dan menangis!"

.

_**Bahaya**__**. **_

.

Ya, pemuda ini adalah orang yang _berbahaya_. Kau tahu itu. Tetapi perlakuannya terhadapmu membuat tubuhmu melemas dan debaran jantungmu berdetak lebih kencang.

"Ku-kumohon... uhh. Le-lepas—hngg... kan aku!" kau memohon sekali lagi dengan suara tersendat-sendat.

"AKH!" jeritan tertahan meluncur dari bibir mungilmu kala kau merasakan sang pemuda menjilat lalu menggigit lehermu dan meninggalkan bercak memerah.

"Ini tanda kepemilikanmu, bahwa kau adalah milikku! Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh Miyukiku yang manis ini." ucapnya dengan nada kekanakan, seolah kau adalah mainannya seorang.

Ia menutup matamu dengan sebelah tangannya dan membalikan tubuhmu hingga menghadapnya, tanpa mengetahui wajah sang _psychopathic stalker_ dihadapanmu.

Kau hanya bisa gemetar didalam pelukannya, terlebih kau tak dapat melihatnya karena matamu ditutupi oleh tangan besarnya. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menempel pada bibirmu.

Ya, benar! Pemuda itu tengah menciummu. Awalnya hanya menempelkan bibir saja, tetapi makin lama ia mulai mengulum, menjilat dan mengigit bibir bawahmu.

"Hmffth… hmpph—" erangmu, tertahan. Pemuda dihadapanmu sedang gencarnya menggigit kecil bibir mungilmu.

Kau mengerang dan membuka mulutmu kala sang pemuda terus mengigit kecil bibirmu, membuatnya kini dengan bebas menjelajah rongga mulutmu. Lidahnya mencoba bergelut dengan lidah hangatmu, mengabsen satu persatu deretan gigimu. Kau hanya bisa pasrah dalam pelukan dan ciuman ganas sang pemuda.

Kau memukul dada sang pemuda saat merasakan pasokan oksigenmu makin menipis. Sang pemuda yang mengerti hal itu segera melepas ciumannya, terbentuk sebuah benang _saliva_ tipis saat kalian melepaskan tautan bibir.

Kau menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya sembari mencoba menetralisir degup jantung serta rona merah diwajahmu

"Terima kasih atas ciuman selamat tinggalnya, Miyuki-_chan_." Ucap pemuda itu setelah membalikan tubuhmmu kembali membelakangi dirinya.

"Sekarang kembalilah kedalam _ballroom_. Jika kau terus disini, aku tak akan bisa menahan diri. Jangan sekali-sekali kau mencoba menoleh ke belakang, Miyuki-_chan_, jika kau mau selamat!" ucapnya, mengancam.

Kau mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Perlahan, tangan sang pemuda terlepas dari pinggul dan matamu. Kau berjalan menuju _ballroom_ sembari merapikan pakaianmu dan rambutmu, mencoba menutupi bekas kemerahan dileher serta mengusap bibirmu tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Rasanya kau ingin menangis saat ini karena perlakuan sang pemuda yang bahkan tak kau kenal baik wajah atau namanya. Yang kau tau hanya suaranya saja.

'_Suara?_' Benar, kau merasa tak asing dengan suaranya. Kau merasa pernah mendengar suara sang pemuda, tetapi kau lupa pernah mendengarnya dimana.

Setitik kristal bening tampak terlihat disudut matamu. Kau segera mengusapnya, tak mau sampai menangis dan menghancurkan pesta resepsi pernikahan orang tuamu. Kau terus berjalan menuju _ballroom_.

"Oh, Miyuki..." panggil seseorang.

Kau menoleh dan melihat Hyuuga Junpei, salah satu sahabat kakakmu, datang menghampiri dirimu bersama Izuki Shun.

"Halo, Hyuuga-_senpai_, Izuki-_senpai_." Ucapmu, memberi salam.

"Kau dari mana? Tadi Kiyoshi mencarimu!" ujar Hyuuga.

"Maaf, tadi aku habis dari taman, sekedar mencari udara segar dan berkeliling saja."

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu sedikit pucat." tanya Izuki, melihat adanya kejanggalan dalam dirimu.

"Tentu saja! Aku baik-baik saja. _Jaa_, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Ucapmu, mencoba kabur dari pembicaraan. Izuki menyipitkan matanya ketika ia melihat sedikit bercak kemerahan dilehermu. Ia menarik tanganmu, membuatmu sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

"Ada apa, Izuki-senpai?"

"Tunggu, aku seperti melihat bekas kemerahan dilehermu." Ucap Izuki seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan rambutmu yang menutupi leher. Kau segera menepis tangan pemuda pecinta _dajare_ itu, membuat sang pemilik tangan dan juga Hyuuga terkejut.

"Ma-maaf, _senpai_. Aku tak bermaksud. _A-ano_, ini aku tadi digigit serangga ketika berdiri dibawah pohon. Ja-jadi aku mau keruang rias dulu untuk mengobatinya," ucapmu, gugup sembari menutupi lehermu.

Hyuuga menghela nafas kasar lalu mengacak rambutmu pelan, "Dasar, kau membuat kami terkejut! Pergilah, aku akan bilang ke Kiyoshi kalau kau ke ruang rias."

"Maaf, Miyuki-_chan_. Kau pasti kaget, ya?" Ucap Izuki dan kau balas dengan gelengan.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, _senpai_. Maaf aku bertindak tidak sopan. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Kau melangkahkan kakimu, menjauh dari mereka dan menuju pintu keluar.

Tanpa kau sadari, tak jauh dari tempatmu tadi berbincang dengan Hyuuga dan Izuki, tampak seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan setelah jas mahalnya memperhatikan perbincangan kalian dengan seringaian yang terlukis dibibir pucatnya.

"Pintar juga kau mengelak, Miyuki-_chan_." Ucapnya, sambil menenggak segelas _cabernet franc_. "Akan kupastikan kau jadi milikku selamanya dan akulah lelaki pertama yang menyentuhmu."

Pemuda itu masih setia dengan seringaiannya. Ia terkekeh sewaktu membayangkan aksinya kepadamu tadi.

"Lalu, kupastikan bahwa aku akan melakukan lebih dari yang tadi kulakukan padamu, Miyuki-_chan_." Ia menyeringai puas kala mengingat bahwa dirinya telah memberimu sebuah tanda. "Oh, maaf aku lupa, bahwa aku telah berjanji tadi padamu untuk tidak memberimu _kissmark_. Tapi, sudahlah."

.

.

.

_**Ruang rias...**_

Kau mengusap-usap tanda kemerahan dilehermu kuat-kuat. Air matamu mengalir diiringi sengukan kecil. Matamu terpaku pada refleksi dirimu dicermin meja rias, sorot matamu memancarkan kekesalan, kemarahan, dan tak rela dirimu disentuh-sentuh oleh pemuda tak dikenal tadi. Ditambah, teman kakakmu menyadari ada tanda kemerahan dilehermu, menambah rasa dongkolmu pada pemuda tersebut.

'_Padahal dia sudah mengatakan, takkan menandaiku._' Kau terus mengusap-usap bekas merah dilehermu menggunakan saputangan yang selalu kau bawa kemana saja. Kau sungguh merasa dongkol pada pemuda tersebut. Kau bersumpah untuk tidak lagi bertemu dengan pemuda tadi ditempat yang sepi.

Walaupun kau tak tahu siapa orang itu, tapi setidaknya kau tak ingin berada disuatu tempat sendirian dengan keadaan tempat yang aman untuk melakukan hal 'itu'.

'_Tak hilang!_' kau merasa putus asa, juga kesal. Bagaimana bila keluargamu melihat tanda ini? Apa yang akan kau jelaskan kepada mereka? Terlebih lagi Ayah dan Kakakmu yang protektif padamu, pasti susah untuk mengelak dari pertanyaan.

Kau menghentakkan kaki dengan kesal, gusar akibat tanda kemerahan hasil karya pemuda tadi tak hilang-hilang. Sekalipun kau telah memberinya sedikit air dan mengusap-usapnya menggunakan saputangan, bekas tersebut takkan hilang dengan mudah.

Kau merasa ingin sekali menggosok gigimu bersih-bersih dan mandi sekarang juga untuk menghilangkan semua 'bekas' dari pemuda tadi. Tentu kau merasa tak rela karena dirimu disentuh-sentuh oleh pria tak dikenal, kau merasa dilecehkan.

Ya, dilecehkan. Dan bekas tersebut tak mudah untuk dihilangkan.

**Cklek.**

"Miyuki-_chan_?"

Suara yang terdengar _familliar_ ditelingamu menyadarkanmu dari kegiatan yang sedang kau lakukan. Dengan segera kau berbalik dengan menghalangi bagian lehermu dengan rambut.

Kiyoshi menutup pintu dibelakangnya sebelum menghampirimu dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Kau habis darimana, Miyuki-_chan_? Kucari-cari di_ballroom_ tak ketemu, kau kemana tadi? Kau membuatku khawatir." Serbu Kiyoshi dengan pertanyaan.

"A-Ah, aku tadi pergi ke taman, sekedar mencari udara segar. Aku merasa sumpek karena pandangan orang-orang tertuju padaku." Jelasmu.

"Lalu kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Aku, kan, bisa menemanimu ke taman. Kau membuatku khawatir saja." Kiyoshi mengomelimu. Kau tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Ya, nii-_san_. Maafkan aku." Ucapmu.

"Tadi aku tahu bahwa kau ada disini dari Hyuuga dan Izuki, katanya kau pergi keruang rias untuk melihat bekas gigitan serangga dilehermu. Coba kulihat."

Kau menahan pelan tangan Kiyoshi yang hendak menyibakkan rambutmu untuk melihat bekas merah dilehermu. "Tak apa-apa, nii-_san_. Tak parah, kok. Hanya digigit nyamuk biasa, nanti hilang sendiri."

Kiyoshi menatapmu, "Benarkah?"

Kau mengangguk mantap, menyakinkan. "Ya."

Kiyoshi tersenyum, ia membelai puncak kepalamu. "Kalau ada sesuatu, katakan saja. Kita bersaudara secara resmi sekarang, kau tak perlu sungkan lagi denganku, Miyuki-_chan_."

Kau tersenyum manis padanya, kau mengangguk. "Uhn."

Dalam batinmu, kau melirihkan ucapan maaf kepada Kiyoshi. Meskipun kau tahu bahwa Kiyoshi tak dapat mendengarnya, dan kau memang tak bermaksud membiarkan Kiyoshi mendengarnya.

Pikiranmu kembali melayang kepada pemuda yang mencumbuimu ditaman bawah pohon beberapa saat yang lalu. Apakah pemuda itu masih berada disana? Siapa pemuda itu? Kenapa ia melakukan hal tersebut padamu?

Kau merasa mengenali suaranya, namun kau tak dapat mengingatnya. Saat tadi, kau dapat mencium wangi cokelat yang menggoda, menguar dari tubuhnya.

Kau seperti kenal dengan wangi cokelat itu, tapi kau tak dapat mengingat siapa dan dimana ia mencium wangi tersebut.

Jadilah kau hanya diam mengekori Kiyoshi untuk kembali ke _ballroom_ dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan diotak yang entah siapa yang berkenan menjawabnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Yuzu: **__Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang mau baca fict ini xD /hug _

_Kali ini Yuzu dan Natsu bawakan (?) kembali chapter ke 4 xD Kenapa chap 4 cepet publish? Si Natsu lagi semangat lanjutin fict ini xD dan Yuzu cuma bantu kasih arahan untuk alur cerita xD Untuk chap 5 berdoa aja moga Natsu dan Yuzu bisa cepet publish_

_**Natsu: **__:v Seperti yang dikatakan Yuzu diatas, entah mengapa Natsu lagi semangat melanjutkan fict ini. XD Natsu dokidoki ngeliat si Hanamiya waktu dia nonton pertandingan Seirin vs Rakuzan. Natsu berpikir "Semanis itukah auranya?" XD_

_Untuk yang telah fave/foll/review fict ini, Natsu dan Yuzu ucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih. :3 Kami tersanjung melihat ada yang mengatakan bahwa fict ini keren. X3 Natsu juga dapat protes di PM fb oleh seseorang –lirik seseorang—karena merasa bahwa scene HanaMiyu dikit, dan lebih kepada KiyoMiyu. Chap sebelumnya ada typo –banyak-, Natsu berharap tak ada typo disini. ._.v_

**Mind to Review?**


	5. V: Exams

_Pikiranmu kembali melayang kepada pemuda yang mencumbuimu ditaman bawah pohon beberapa saat yang lalu. Apakah pemuda itu masih berada disana? Siapa pemuda itu? Kenapa ia melakukan hal tersebut padamu?_

_Kau merasa mengenali suaranya, namun kau tak dapat mengingatnya. Saat tadi, kau dapat mencium wangi cokelat yang menggoda, menguar dari tubuhnya. _

_Kau seperti kenal dengan wangi cokelat itu, tapi kau tak dapat mengingat siapa dan dimana ia mencium wangi tersebut._

_Jadilah kau hanya diam mengekori Kiyoshi untuk kembali ke ballroom dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan diotak yang entah siapa yang berkenan menjawabnya._

_**FanFiction Collaboration Natsume Rokunami and Yuzu Nishikawa**_

Unexpected Bad Guy **by** _Natsume Nishikawa_

Kuroko No Basuke **by** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

**Cast:** [Hanamiya Makoto, Miyuki Airi (OC / Readers) , Kiyoshi Teppei] , [Aida Riko, Hyuuga Junpei]

**Genre:** AU, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

**Warning**: OOC, Typo(s), tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, judul tak menyakinkan, dll

**Rated:** M

.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

Waktu telah silih berganti. Kau telah menjadi Nona Muda sekarang. Namamu sekarang menjadi Kiyoshi Miyuki.

Kau sempat gugup karena tinggal serumah dengan Kiyoshi, rumahnya terlalu megah. Selama ini kau dan Ibumu tinggal disebuah _apartement_ sederhana disudut salah satu kota tempatmu tinggal, kau sungguh tak terbiasa dengan rumah Kiyoshi yang bagaikan istana tersebut.

Namun setelah tiga bulan kau tinggal disana bersama Kiyoshi –atau Teppei—, Ayah barumu, dan Ibumu. Ada segelintir pembantu rumah disana untuk membantu pekerjaan rumah Ibumu. Ibumu sibuk bekerja menjadi sekretaris Ayahmu, hingga pekerjaan rumah hampir tak diurusnya. Pembantu tersebut mungkin lebih tepatnya untuk membantu tugasmu dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah karena dibandingkan Ibumu, kau lebih sering berada dirumah lebih dulu dan punya banyak kesempatan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Akhirnya, musim ujian telah tiba.

.

_**January...**_

Hari ini kau akan menjalankan ujian sekolah, yang juga merupakan ujian akhir sekolah. Kau sudah belajar dari hari-hari sebelumnya hanya untuk hari ini, kau sudah bertekad untuk serius menjalankan ujian.

Sewaktu digerbang sekolah _Chogasaki koto_, Teppei yang mengantarmu berangkat sekolah berkata kepadamu sebelum pergi ke sekolahnya yang berada disebelah.

.

"_Semangat, ya, untuk ujian hari ini. Berjuanglah! Aku akan terus mendoakan kesuksesanmu! Aku tunggu kehadiranmu di Kirisaki Daiichi setelah lulus nanti."_

.

Hanya itu saja, sudah membakar semangatmu.

Kau tersenyum sumringah, melangkah kaki dan mengayunkan tangan masuk kedalam gedung sekolah. Kau terus berjalan menuju kelasmu.

Sesampainya dikelas, kau sudah disapa Sayaka dengan raut wajah aneh namun mendesak.

"Miyuki-_chan_, lihat ini!" Sayaka langsung saja menarikmu masuk yang masih berada diambang pintu, menuju mejamu. Kau membiarkan Sayaka menarikmu.

Sesampainya dimejamu, kau menemukan sebuah buket bunga beserta kartu. 13 tangkai bunga mawar jingga.

Kau mengambil buket bunga tersebut, memandanginya sesaat, lalu beralih membaca kartunya.

.

'_**Semoga sukses, hime.'**_

.

Kau mengernyit, lalu beralih pada Sayaka yang memandangimu antusias dengan tangan memegang _smartphone_nya.

"Sejak kapan bunga ini sudah ada dimejaku, Sayaka-_chan_?" tanyamu.

"Entahlah, bunga ini sudah ada dimejamu waktu aku datang. Saat aku tanya kepada semua teman-teman sekelas kita, mereka juga menjawab sama denganku."

Kau terdiam bingung, lalu mengalihkan pandangan kepada buket bungamu lagi. Mawar jingga...

"Kau tahu apa arti dari bunga-bunga ini, Miyuki-_chan_?" tanya Sayaka, antusias.

"Tidak, Sayaka-_chan_. Memangnya apa artinya?" tanyamu balik.

"Arti dari mawar jingga adalah penyemangat! Lalu arti dari 13 tangkai bunga ini adalah '_pengagum rahasia_'! Berarti ini dari pengagum rahasiamu, kan, Miyuki-_chan_?" Sayaka menunjukan layar ponselnya padamu. Kau yang terkejut karena arti dari buket bunga tersebut, langsung mengambil ponsel tersebut dari Sayaka dan mulai membacanya.

Kau membentuk mulutmu menjadi huruf 'o'.

"Pengagum rahasiamu menyemangatimu yang akan menjalani ujian! Bukankah ini suatu hal yang menyenangkan, _ne_, Miyuki-_chan_?" Sayaka yang terlalu senang dengan keadaan ini, mengguncang-guncangkan bahumu.

"E-Eh? Entahlah, Sayaka-_chan_. Aku tak tahu siapa pengirimnya."

"Tapi ini sudah jelas dari pengagum rahasiamu, kan? Kau punya pengagum!" seru Sayaka, ceria.

"A-Ah, mungkin saja, Sayaka-_chan_." Kau tertawa gugup. "Tapi yang terpenting, dimanakah aku harus menyimpan bunga ini untuk sementara."

"Ah, taruh saja dulu di vas bunga kelas." Usul Sayaka. "Bunga yang dulu, kan, sudah kau bawa pulang."

Kau mengangguk mengerti, lalu berjalan menuju vas tempat sebelumnya kau menaruh bunga-bungamu sementara.

Seorang teman sekelasmu berseru menyarankan, "Jangan simpan dilemari, Miyuki-_san_! Pajang saja dimeja guru, pasti indah."

"Eh, tapi—"

"Tak apa-apa. Aku yakin takkan ditegur."

Kau menghela napas pasrah. Kau meletakkan vas berisikan bunga mawar jingga diatas meja. Sedetik kau baru meletakannya dimeja, bel berbunyi.

Kalian semua pergi dari kelas untuk _opening ceremony. _

.

Bel sekolah kembali berbunyi. Kalian semua kembali ke kelas.

Kau beserta teman-temanmu yang lain duduk rapi dimeja dan menyiapkan segala perlengkapan yang telah dipersiapkan sejak kemarin. Ada juga yang berdoa agar ujiannya berjalan lancar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, guru pengawas kelas kalian datang. Guru tersebut memuji karena ada bunga mawar jingga dipajang dimeja guru, terasa indah dan segar, membuat suasana ujian yang biasanya menegangkan menjadi sedikit lebih meringankan. Gurumu memujimu saat tahu dari Sayaka bahwa bunga tersebut milikmu. Kau berbisik pada Sayaka untuk jangan terlalu berlebihan, namun ditanggapi olehnya dengan tawa kecil.

Ujian dimulai. Kau mengeratkan pensil ditanganmu, memantapkan mentalmu.

'_Yosh, aku pasti berhasil!_' batinmu.

Sementara seseorang diatap sekolah _Kirisaki Daiichi_ sedang melihatmu melalui teropong. Ia tersenyum.

"Semoga sukses, Miyuki."

.

.

.

**: =Natsume Nishikawa: Unexpected Bad Guy= :**

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ujian Bahasa Jepangnya, Sayaka-_chan_?" katamu seraya memberikan bekal buatanmu untuk Sayaka.

"Syukurlah, aku bisa mengerjakannya. Bagaimana denganmu, Miyuki-_chan_?" katanya, menerima bekal darimu. "Aah... tak perlu kutanyakan lagi, pasti sukses besar, kan?"

Kau tersipu malu, "J-Jangan berkata seperti itu, Sayaka-_chan_! Aku memang bisa mengerjakannya, tapi aku tak mau terlalu berharap tinggi pada hasil ujianku."

"Kenapa begitu? Kau sudah pasti akan lulus, kan?" tanya Sayaka, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah sosis.

"Ya, mungkin saja. Tapi kalau terlalu berharap, nanti pastinya akan kecewa sekali bila gagal, kan?"

Sayaka menyentil dahimu.

"_I-Itte_... _nani, _Sayaka-_chan_?" kau menyentuh dahimu yang sakit sehabis disentil Sayaka.

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu disaat sedang ujian! Kau baru boleh berpikiran seperti itu setelah ujian, tapi jangan terlalu banyak berdelusi soal itu." ujar Sayaka.

"Uhm, baiklah, Sayaka-_chan_."

Sayaka tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan menyantap bekal.

"Besok ada ujian Matematika dan _Social Studies_, ya? Apa kau sudah ada persiapan, Sayaka-_chan_?" tanyamu.

"Untuk Matematika, aku masih harus ada pemantapan materi sekali lagi." jawab Sayaka.

Kau tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau pulang nanti kita belajar bersama?"

Sayaka sumringah, "Benarkah?" kau mengangguk. Sayaka berhamburan merangkulmu, "_Arigatou, _Miyuki-_chan_! Aku sungguh tertolong!"

Kau tertawa kecil melihat Sayaka, Sayaka melepas rangkulannya.

"Ayo kita cepat habiskan makanan kita, setelah ini ada ujian Bahasa Inggris." Ajakmu, sambil mempercepat acara makan siangmu, begitupula dengan Sayaka.

Sedangkan diseberang sana, sekolah _Kirisaki_, ada yang memandangimu dengan senyuman khasnya.

"_Ganbatte, _Miyuki."

.

.

.

**: =Natsume Nishikawa: Unexpected Bad Guy= :**

.

.

.

_**Sepulang sekolah Ujian Hari Pertama...**_

"Miyuki-_chan_, kau tidak makan siang?" Teppei membuka pintu kamarmu, dan mendapati kau dan Sayaka sedang serius serta semangat berkoar-koar(?) belajar demi ujian besok. Teppei tersenyum.

"Baiklah, nii-san bawakan saja cemilan ke kamarmu. Nii-_san _takkan menganggu." Teppei menutup kembali pintunya disertai senyuman geli. Ia geli melihat kalian berdua yang serius memelototi buku dan contoh-contoh soal disertai kain putih dengan lingkaran merah ditengahnya, terikat dikepala kalian berdua.

.

.

_**Ujian Hari Kedua, jam pertama...**_

Kau menggenggam erat pensilmu, memantapkan tekad untuk menghadapi peperangan bernama Ujian. Kau melihat pada Sayaka yang juga sedang memandangimu dengan api semangat dimatanya. Sorot mata Sayaka mengartikan '_Kutaklukan Ujian Matematika hari ini!_'.

Kalian berdua mengangguk bersamaan, lalu menerima kertas ujian yang telah dibagikan. Setelah ada kata 'mulai', barulah kalian semua mengerjakan dengan khidmat.

Seorang pemuda dikelas kesenian sedang memandangimu disertai senyuman, bibirnya bergumam. "Berjuanglah, Miyuki."

.

.

_**Jam Makan Siang...**_

Kau dan Sayaka langsung menghabiskan dengan cepat bekal kalian berdua tanpa tersedak. Setelah ini ada _Social Studies_, dan kalian ingin membaca-baca ringkasan materi yang telah dibuat kemarin sewaktu belajar bersama.

Setelah selesai, kalian langsung merapikan tempat bekal, minum air, lalu memulai membaca buku saku berisi ringkasan-ringkasan. Kalian mulai menghapal dan membacanya. Sesekali kalian saling berdiskusi mengenai ujian nanti.

"Besok belajar bersama lagi, ya, Sayaka-_chan_." Katamu, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku sakumu. Sayaka mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku sakunya, dan kau tahu dari firasat bahwa Sayaka mengangguk.

Sekali lagi, ada seorang pemuda yang memandangimu dengan senyumnya. Ia terus menyemangatimu dari jauh, walaupun kau tak melihatnya. Tetapi kau merasa begitu semangat hari ini... mungkin berkat pemuda itu yang menyemangatimu dari jauh tanpa kau ketahui.

.

.

_**Sepulang sekolah Ujian Hari Kedua...**_

Teppei datang ke kamarmu dengan membawa nampan berisi cemilan untukmu dan Sayaka. Kalian tidak menyadari ada yang datang, tapi sewaktu Teppei keluar dari kamarmu dan mata kalian tak sengaja menangkap adanya nampan cemilan tak jauh dari tempat kalian belajar, kalian berdua langsung mengambil menyantapnya satu-satu sambil terus belajar.

Teppei tersenyum padamu dan Sayaka sambil bergumam, "_Ganbatte_, Miyuki-_chan_, Sayaka-_chan_!" lalu menutup pintunya.

.

.

_**Hari Ujian Ketiga, jam pertama...**_

Kau dan Sayaka saling berpandangan dengan 'api' dimata. Kalian mengangguk bersamaan.

'_Kita tak boleh kalah dalam ujian Sains ini!_' seru kalian dalam hati bersamaan.

Kalian menerima kertas ujian yang baru dibagikan dari depan dan digilir ke belakang.

.

.

_**Pulang sekolah...**_

Sayaka meregangkan kedua otot lengannya yang agak kaku sehabis ujian, "Haaah... akhirnya selesai juga, Miyuki-_chan_! Bagaimana? Kita sukses besar, kan, dalam ujian? Semua soalnya kita bisa jawab!"

Kau tersenyum riang pada Sayaka, "Uhn! Kita bisa mengerjakan semua soalnya setelah belajar mati-matian dari hari ke hari. Aku yakin pasti kita mendapat hasil yang baik!"

"Ini semua berkatmu, Miyuki-_chan_. _Arigatou_!" Sayaka memelukmu erat.

"S-Sayaka-_chan_, lepass..." kau mulai sesak napas. Sayaka cengengesan, ia melepas pelukannya.

Kalian berjalan keluar dari kawasan sekolah _Chogasaki koto_. Hari telah sore.

"_Ne_, mau ke _tea house_, Miyuki-_chan_? Untuk merayakan kita yang selesai ujian! Kepenatan terasa hilang dan lepas begitu saja setelah ujian hari ini." ajak Sayaka.

Kau tersenyum sesal, lalu menggeleng. "Maaf, Sayaka-_chan_. Aku ada janji dengan Teppei nii-_san_ setelah ujian hari ini, ia berjanji membawaku jalan-jalan."

"Eh? _Souka_? Baiklah, tak apa-apa—"

"Ikut saja, Sayaka-_chan_."

Tiba-tiba Teppei dan kedua temannya, Izuki dan Hyuuga, telah berada dihadapan kalian. Kalian berhenti berjalan dengan tercengang akibat tak menyadari keberadaan mereka bertiga beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Nii-_san_, Izuki-_senpai_, Hyuuga-_senpai_." Kalian berdua membungkuk salam kepada mereka bertiga.

"Ikut saja bersama kami, Sayaka-_san_. Kita makan siang di Maji Burger." Kata Hyuuga.

"Makan siang? Siang memangnya bisa dimakan?" Izuki mulai melawak.

"_Damare_, Izuki!" Hyuuga terganggu akan lawakan Izuki yang garing. Kalian bertiga tertawa.

"Baiklah, tapi apa tak apa-apa?" tanya Sayaka.

Teppei menggeleng, "Tak apa-apa. Tenang saja, kami bertiga mentraktir kalian berdua. Sedangkan kami bayar sendiri-sendiri."

"Kiyoshi, kenapa tidak sekalian kau bayarkan kami saja?" tanya Izuki, berharap ditraktir oleh Kiyoshi. Begitupula dengan Hyuuga.

"Bayar sendiri-sendiri untuk kita bertiga, kalau Miyuki-_chan_ dan Sayaka-_chan_ kita bayarkan bersama-sama. Sudah jadi keputusan saat jam istirahat, bukan?" Kiyoshi kukuh akan perjanjian.

"Iya, sih." Mereka agak enggan.

"Tak apa-apa, _senpai_. Aku bisa bayar sendiri, kok." Sayaka berkata. Mendengar itu, Izuki dan Hyuuga berubah pikiran.

"Oh, tak apa-apa. Kami akan membayari kalian berdua." Ucap Hyuuga.

"Tapi—"

"Tak ada penolakan, ya tak menerima penolakan. KITAKORE!" Izuki kembali ber_dajare_.

"_DAMARE_, IZUKI!" Hyuuga menjitaknya, Izuki meringis.

Kau dan Sayaka tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Oke, kita pergi sekarang—"

"Maaf." Ucapan Teppei dipotong seseorang, sontak kalian berlima menoleh.

"Ada orang yang memintaku untuk memberi Kiyoshi-_san_ ini." seorang pemuda dari sekolah _Kirisaki_, memberikanmu sebuah buket bunga lumayan besar berisikan 10 tangkai bunga mawar _peach_. Kau menerimanya.

"Dari siapa?" tanyamu.

"Ia memintaku untuk merahasiakannya padamu."

"Katakan saja siapa orangnya." Teppei berkata, ia juga ingin tahu siapa yang memberikanmu bunga.

"Tidak bisa, karena dia sedang mengawasi kita dari jauh." Katanya.

Kalian semua tertegun.

"D-Dimana dia mengawasi kita?" tanyamu pada pemuda tersebut.

"Entahlah, tapi ia berkata bahwa ia selalu mengawasi kalian, terutama Kiyoshi-_san_." Ujarnya padamu. Sontak mereka berempat melihat padamu.

Pemuda itu pamit pergi, sedangkan kalian berlima diam mematung ditempat.

"Siapa yang memberikannya, ya?" kata Hyuuga.

"Pasti dari anak _Kirisaki_." Tebak Izuki.

"Aku sependapat denganmu, Izuki." Teppei mengiyakan.

"Eh? Dari salah satu murid _Kirisaki_?" tanyamu, terperangah.

Teppei mengangguk, "Mungkin saja. Karena tadi yang mengirimkan bunga padamu adalah murid _Kirisaki_, berarti yang memintanya untuk memberikan bunga ini padamu adalah siswa _Kirisaki_."

"Waktu hari pertama kami ujian juga Miyuki-_chan_ mendapatkan 13 tangkai bunga mawar jingga, yang artinya '_pengagum rahasia'_. Mawar jingga artinya penyemangat." Jelas Sayaka.

"Sayaka-_chan_!" kau menegur Sayaka yang malah menceritakannya pada kakak-kakakmu.

"Eh? Begitukah?" kata Kiyoshi.

"Kalau yang satu ini artinya apa?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Tunggu sebentar..." Sayaka mengambil ponselnya, lalu mulai _searching_. "10 tangkai bunga mawar _peach_... mawar _peach_ artinya manis, rasa terima kasih, apresiasi, kekaguman, dan simpati. Lalu kalau jumlahnya 10 tangkai artinya _'You're Perfect'_."

Kau tertegun mendengar arti dari bunga-bunga tersebut, pipimu memanas. Sedangkan yang lain bengong mendengarnya.

"I-Itu pasti dari pengagum rahasia Miyuki." Hyuuga berkata.

"Wow, kau punya _secret admirer_, Miyuki." Izuki terkekeh.

"Huh, siapa orang yang hendak menggoda adikku yang manis ini? Siapapun orangnya, kalau tidak melewati seleksiku untuk menjadikan Miyuki-_chan_ kekasihnya, takkan kuizinkan!" Teppei mendengus.

Sayaka terkekeh-kekeh melihatmu yang semakin merona oleh ucapan Teppei.

"A-Aaah... sudahlah! Ayo kita pergi sekarang." Kau menunduk dalam-dalam untuk menyembunyikan rona di pipimu. Hyuuga, Izuki, dan Sayaka semakin gemas melihatmu. Sedangkan Teppei mencak-mencak, memikirkan siapa yang mencoba menggodamu.

Kalian berlima berjalan kaki menuju Maji Burger, dan lagi-lagi kau harus menahan malu karena banyak orang dijalan menatapmu yang membawa buket bunga dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Seorang pemuda yang selalu mengawasimu dari jauh, menyeringai dengan kekehan pelannya.

"Kau sangat terlihat manis bila sedang malu, Miyuki. Terlebih lagi kau sedang memeluk buket bunga pemberianku." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

**: =Natsume Nishikawa: Unexpected Bad Guy= :**

.

.

.

_**Februari...**_

"Yaaa... tolong papannya diturunkan sedikit lagi."

"Hei, bunga tanda selamat atas kelulusannya mana?"

"Tunggu! Ada, kok!"

"Awas, tiangnya belum dipasang!"

"Jadi susunan acara seperti ini..."

"Kursinya belum lengkap, ambil lagi dari gudang penyimpanan!"

"Tes tes... mikrofonnya berfungsi baik."

**NGIIIIING...!**

"Heeeei! Volumenya jangan diperbesar!"

"_Sumimasen_! Tak sengaja!"

Hari ini adalah persiapan untuk acara kelulusan anak kelas tiga SMP _Chogasaki koto_. Kau sedang sibuk kesana-kemari membantu persiapannya, sedangkan Sayaka entah berada dimana. Yang jelas, Sayaka juga sedang sibuk sekarang.

Waktu kau sedang beristirahat sejenak dibawah pohon rindang di halaman, seorang gadis dari _Chogasaki koto_ datang memberimu sebotol teh apel dingin. Kelihatannya gadis itu masih anak kelas satu yang sedang jam istirahat untuk Ujian Akhir.

"Ada orang yang memintaku untuk memberikan _senpai_ ini." ucapnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanyamu, penasaran.

"Dia memintaku untuk merahasiakannya."

Kau menghela napas lagi. Kalaupun kau mendesaknya untuk jujur saja, pasti gadis itu akan menjawab sama seperti pemuda yang memberimu bunga mawar _peach_ bulan lalu.

"Baiklah, sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku padanya, ya." katamu. Ia mengangguk, lalu pergi.

Kau membuka tutup botol minuman tersebut, lalu meneguknya berkali-kali hingga tenggorokanmu basah kembali. Kau memang membutuhkannya.

Untuk sementara ini, kau tak memikirkan siapa gerangan orang yang memberikanmu bunga dan minuman tersebut.

.

.

.

**: =Natsume Nishikawa: Unexpected Bad Guy= :**

.

.

.

_**Maret...**_

Hari ini adalah hari dimana wisudanya dirimu dan Sayaka. Ayahmu, Ibumu, serta Teppei datang menghadiri acara kelulusan. Ibumu menangis terharu saat namamu dipanggil kedepan untuk mengambil ijazah kelulusanmu. Ayahmu serta Kiyoshi tersenyum bangga padamu.

Menakjubkannya lagi, kau yang memberi kata sambutan karena kau meraih nilai tertinggi dari anak-anak kelas tiga yang lain. Mereka bertiga bertambah larut dalam haru dan bangga sekali padamu.

Sewaktu anak-anak kelas tiga menyanyikan lagu perpisahan, kau menangis bersama Sayaka, merasa terharu karena kalian berhasil mencapai puncak tertinggi dari kehidupan SMP kalian. Kalian saling memeluk, banyak murid-murid lain yang ikut menangis dan saling berbagi haru dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Kata penyambutan dari Kepala Sekolah, kata perpisahan dari adik kelas untuk melepas kakak-kakak kelas tiganya ke SMA, kata penyambutanmu yang meraih nilai tertinggi, telah selesai. Kalian semua bersiap untuk pulang. Kau berpisah dari Sayaka karena Sayaka bersama keluarganya. Kau juga sedang bersama keluargamu sendiri.

"Selamat, Miyuki-_chan_! Akhirnya kau lulus juga, kaa-_san_ sangat bangga padamu yang meraih nilai tertinggi dan memberikan pidato sambutan!" Ibumu memelukmu erat disertai air mata meleleh dari pelupuk matamu. Kau pun ikut memeluk Ibumu dengan air mata yang juga meleleh, merasa bangga sekali pada dirimu sendiri karena mendapat hasil yang sangat baik.

Setelah Ibumu, Ayahmu pun ikut memelukmu. Ayahmu memelukmu dengan sedikit mengangkat tubuhmu, lalu berputar-putar kesenangan. Kau tertawa kecil disertai pekikan.

Ayahmu melepas pelukanmu, "Selamat, Miyuki-_chan_! Kau sudah menjadi anak SMA sekarang."

"Tidak, tou-_san_. Aku belum mengikuti ujian masuk _Kirisaki Daiichi High_."

"Tapi itu sama saja dengan menjadi anak SMA. Selamat atas pencapaianmu menjadi yang terbaik dari teman-temanmu yang lain! Tou-_san_ akan memberimu hadiah pulang nanti dan kita akan berpesta kecil dirumah, merayakan kelulusanmu!"

"Tou-_san_, jangan berlebihan." Kau menunduk malu.

"Berlebihan apanya? Ini perwujudan atas pencapaian terbaikmu, Miyuki-_chan_. Wajar saja, kan?"Ayahmu tersenyum lembut padamu.

"Benar apa kata tou-_san_. Nii-_san_ juga akan memberimu hadiah pulang nanti!" ucap Teppei.

Kau hanya bisa menunduk malu, namun hatimu berdebar-debar senang.

"Ayo kita pulang, kita rayakan hari bahagia ini!"

Kau tersenyum pada mereka bertiga, lalu pergi menuju mobil Ayahmu diparkir.

Dan lagi-lagi, seorang pemuda dari gedung _Kirisaki_ sedang memerhatikanmu dengan senyumannya.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Miyuki. Kutunggu kehadiranmu di _Kirisaki_."

.

.

.

**: =Natsume Nishikawa: Unexpected Bad Guy= :**

.

.

.

_**Seminggu setelah wisuda, Hari Ujian Masuk Kirisaki Daiichi High...**_

Kau memantapkan dirimu sendiri untuk menghadapi ujian masuk. Kau melirik pada Sayaka yang sedang berdoa agar ujian berjalan dengan lancar.

'_Yosh, aku dan Sayaka-chan pasti bisa!_' batinmu, bersorak.

Ujian dimulai.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat sedang memandangimu dari luar kelas tempat kau sedang ujian, dia adalah kakakmu, Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Berjuanglah, Miyuki-_chan_." Gumamnya.

Tak lama, Hyuuga, Izuki, dan Riko datang.

"Hei, Miyuki-_chan_ sedang ujian, ya?" tanya Riko.

Teppei mengangguk.

"Pasti bertambah menyenangkan kehidupan sekolah kita bila Miyuki masuk sekolah ini." kata Izuki, disertai anggukan setuju Hyuuga.

Sewaktu kalian menonton, tak sengaja mata Izuki menangkap sekelebat sosok yang hendak berjalan ke lorong kelas tempat kalian menonton kelas ujianmu dari luar, tapi tak jadi dan berbalik badan.

Izuki mengernyit, namun mencoba untuk membiarkannya.

.

.

.

_**Beberapa hari kemudian...**_

"_Yatta_! Aku berhasil masuk, Miyuki-_chan_! Aku berhasil!" Sayaka meloncat kegirangan melihat namanya terpampang di papan pengumuman.

"Aku juga, Sayaka-_chan_." Kau tersenyum.

"Ayo kita lihat ke papan pengumuman kelas!" Sayaka menarikmu ke papan sebelahnya yang sudah dikerumuni murid baru.

"Aku dikelas X – II. Kalau Sayaka-_chan_?" tanyamu, lalu melihat kepada Sayaka yang bermuka muram.

"Ada apa, Sayaka-_chan_?" tanyamu, keheranan.

"Aku dikelas X – IV, kita tak sekelas." Jawab Sayaka, muram.

"Ah..." kau agak terperangah. "Tak apa-apa, kita kan masih bisa saling mengunjungi kelas satu sama lain. Jangan bermuka muram seperti itu, Sayaka-_chan_!" kau menarik pipi Sayaka, Sayaka meringis.

"Hei, bagaimana bila kita lihat papan pengumuman kelas Kiyoshi-_senpai_?" ajak Sayaka.

"Eh? Ehm, baiklah." katamu. Kau dan Sayaka beralih ke pengumuman kelas XI.

"Kiyoshi-_senpai_ di kelas XI – I bersama Izuki-_senpai_." Ujar Sayaka.

"Hyuuga-_senpai_ dan Riko-_senpai_ dikelas XI – II." Ujarmu.

Matamu menyapu ke deretan nama-nama kakak kelas. Tanpa sengaja, entah kenapa pandanganmu terpaku kepada nama 'Hanamiya Makoto' dikelas XI – I. Tapi kau tak terpikirkan apa-apa mengenai nama tersebut, dan melanjutkan membaca pengumuman.

Tak lama kemudian, Teppei bersama ketiga temannya datang menghampiri kalian berdua.

Sementara ada seorang pemuda menatapmu tajam dibalik kerumunan orang.

Ia menyeringai, "Selamat datang, Kiyoshi Miyuki."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Notes dari Natsume Nishikawa:**_

_**Yuzu: **__Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang udah mau nunggu fanfic ini TAT _

_Maaf kalo yuzu dan natsu slow update -.- karna sejujurnya untuk buat ff ini yuzu harus cari refrensi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang info sekolah jepang -.- _

_Untuk kalian yang nunggu MakoMiyu sabar aja ya xD huahaha /dihajar _

_Yuzu dan Natsu usahakan secepatnya ada scene MakoMiyu x)_

_**Natsu: **__Halo, minna! XD / Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai chap ini. _

_Maaf kalau kami lama update. ._. Karena seperti yang dikatakan Yuzu, Yuzu mencari referensi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang info sekolah jepang. Sementara Natsu mencari info makna bunga. _

_Natsu bolak-balik dari , ke fb, lalu , lalu kembali ke fb, untuk bertanya kepada Yuzu mengenai info sekolah Jepang dan lain-lain. ._._

_Kami usahakan fast update! XD _

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
